808, Lucky Number
by Leina-chan
Summary: 808 es mi número de la suerte ¿sabes por qué? Porque es el número del departamento en el que pasamos tantas cosas, buenas y malas. Allí donde conviví contigo un tiempo corto, pero cargado de significado ¿No es así, Soul? Maka Pov de "The fourth 808" UA.
1. Choque Frontal

Hola mis queridos lectores, como lo prometí, aquí empieza la historia de "The fourth 808" desde el punto de vista de Maka, además de que sabrán y entenderan mucho el comportamiento de Maka, habrá capítulos exclusivos! Espero que los entretenga y les guste... como siempre... está a prueba, a ver cómo rinde! Nos leemos!

No olviden consultar mi blog para más novedades, el link está en mi perfil! ^-^.

* * *

_Si tuviera que elegir un momento de mi vida para empezar a contar mi historia, seguramente elegiría aquel día en el que te conocí. Siempre he creído en el destino, y así como creo en él, sé que tiene algo en contra mío, o eso pensaba hasta que fue él mismo el que me llevó hacia ti. Aunque me muestro como una chica fuerte y decidida, soy muy insegura y tímida en el fondo. Me da miedo lo que la gente piense de mí y me cuesta mostrarme tal cual soy. Mi pasado es cosa mía, y no me gusta hablar de ello con personas que no hayan estado conmigo en ese momento. No me gusta recordar viejas heridas, aún cuando las haya superado. No soy femenina, porque me siento vulnerable cuando uso vestido o me maquillo de forma elegante. Prefiero usar una actitud no tan propia mía para advertirle al mundo que no se me acerque._

_O al menos, eso fue hasta ese día…_

_Fue luego de encontrar esa carta de Jemes que me partió el alma, luego de lograr olvidarlo y continuar adelante. Fui a Death City llena de ambiciones y sueños, y me encontré contigo en aquel tren… _

_¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

_Me cambiaste la vida…_

_En aquel departamento donde vivimos tanto tiempo, en el número 808, allí aprendí a vivir de la mejor manera. Porque a pesar de mi corta vida, el mejor tiempo, lo viví allí…_

_Mira… Está nevando…_

_Los copos de nieve caen como aquel día…_

_¿Te acuerdas?_

**Capítulo 1: "Choque frontal"**

"**El destino nos puso allí, el resto fue cosa nuestra" - Maka Albarn**

Lancé un fuerte suspiro al aire para que se hiciera esa nubecita de vapor blanco que se forma cuando hace frío. Estaba nevando, parecía que la nieve empezaba a caer cada vez que algo importante comenzaba en mi vida. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por el frío, el tren se estaba tardando en llegar a Tokio, seguramente era por la nieve que caía. Quería tomar un café caliente, pero si me distraía tan solo un momento, temía que llegara el tren y se fuera sin mí. Había tardado varios años en reunir el dinero suficiente para este pasaje, y no iba a desperdiciar tiempo de sacrificio por un estúpido café.

A mi alrededor había mucha gente esperando y despidiendo a sus familiares, generalmente era algo común que Tokio estuviera activo, aún con estas temperaturas bajo cero. Sonreí inconscientemente al pensar en cómo reaccionaría mi alborotado amigo al enterarse que me había ido sin despedirme. Seguramente saltaría por todos lados y rompería dos o tres floreros para después agarrar el teléfono y llamarme, para reclamarme todo lo que había hecho. Froté mis manos para darme calor, no faltaría mucho para que llegara el tren.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, atendí al ver que era mi buen amigo Kid.

_-¿Hola?_- dijo el muy bobo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Buenitas!- saludé como una niña de 5 años a lo que escuché la risa de Kid desde el otro lado del teléfono.

_-Nunca cambias!- _gritó divertido desde el otro lado- _escúchame… Conseguí un maravilloso departamento, y a que no adivinas el número!-_ dijo pasando a ser él el chico de 5 años, no mejor dicho de 3.

-Emmm…. ¿8?- le pregunté sabiendo que saldría con algo de la simetría, realmente estaba acomplejado con esas cosas… Quizás debería conseguirle un médico.

_-Nop-_ dijo sorprendiéndome-_Aún mejor ¡es el 808!_- gritó con todo el júbilo posible, yo sólo me golpeé la frente ante la idiotez de mi amigo.

Me quedé tan entretenida hablando, que no noté cuando llegó el tren, para cuando me di cuenta, la puerta se estaba cerrando.

-Lo siento Kid! Pierdo el tren- dije mientras le cortaba y salía corriendo hacia la puerta, atravesándola en el último segundo.

Me acomodé un poco la campera y guardé mi celular en el bolsillo de esta. Abrí la puerta del compartimento del tren y empecé a buscar un asiento. El tren comenzó a moverse, y yo me desesperaba al notar todos los asientos ocupados. ¿Cómo podía estar tan lleno el tren? Me aferré a un asiento del lado derecho, un chico atrás mío se paró para acomodar su equipaje, fue entonces que el tren frenó bruscamente. Pude sujetarme un poco, pero cuando el chico de detrás de mí me empujó, perdí el equilibrio y me fui directamente hacia uno de los asientos de la izquierda.

Mi cabeza golpeó contra algo blando, pero mi espalda chocó contra el apoyabrazos del asiento y mi cadera era golpeada violentamente contra el otro apoyabrazos. Iba a quejarme de dolor cuando abrí los ojos. Admito que fue un choque frontal, si yo no hubiera estado en mi cuerpo, me hubiera causado gracia aquel choque… no precisamente el choque de cuerpos que hubo porque me caí, sino el choque que hubo entre el verde y el rojo…

No me había dado cuenta de que me había caído en la falda de un chico, y no de cualquier chico. Era realmente extraño, tenía unos ojos rojos profundos, penetrantes y unos cabellos blancos como la nieve. Su piel estaba levemente bronceada y sus rasgos eran firmes y varoniles. Era realmente apuesto, no sé si fue precisamente por el choque que tuvimos, pero en ese momento mi corazón dio un salto.

- Emmm… yo lo siento- dije un poco cohibida por su intensa mirada, supongo que es normal ver tanto a alguien que se cayó encima de ti de esa forma.

-No hay por qué- dijo volviendo a su pose despreocupada, al parecer era de esos típicos 30 añeros que se amargan la vida por todo.

Si hubiera sido más joven ni se me habría ocurrido preguntarle si podía sentarme con él. Después de todo, no quería tener problemas.

-¿Está ocupado?-Le pregunté mirándolo directamente a los ojos, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo, de seguro era intimidación.

-No- me dijo totalmente calmado, realmente me sorprendía la madurez de su voz.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Dije y no pude evitar sonreírle tímidamente, me carcomían los nervios, nunca me había pasado algo así, si tuviera que contar mi infancia, pues diría que estuve rodeada de hombres.

Él asintió y yo me senté a su lado lentamente, como esperando que al mínimo movimiento él se diera vuelta y me dijera que lo molestaba. Me daba esa sensación. Quería alejarme de él, era… no lo sé precisamente… Pero había algo en él que no me daba mucha confianza.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar estridentemente. Vi cómo él se giraba y miraba detenidamente en busca de ese molesto sonidito. Yo saqué mi celular y miré la pantalla para ver quién era el idiota, y al ver el nombre de "Black Star" no pude más que fruncir el ceño, era el idiota más idiota de todos, pero aún así era mi mejor amigo. Le di inmediatamente a la tecla de cortar la conversación, no quería hablar con él en estos momentos. Estaba segura que si lo hacía me iba a convencer de que volver era la mejor opción, sí, así de patética y débil soy. Miré como el chico alvino me miraba sorprendido y le dediqué una sonrisa, aunque estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté para desviar el tema, si había algo que me incomodaría más en ese momento es que me preguntara por qué había cortado la llamada de esa manera.

Increíblemente el celular volvió a sonar y volví a cortar la llamada. Cada vez me ponía más furiosa, y cuando sentí que el oji rubí se reía quedadamente de mi, exploté. Bufé molesta y apreté el botón para atender la llamada, me llevé el celular a la oreja y sin esperar a que Black dijera algo le grité-NO VOY A VOLVER Y PUNTO!- luego corté la llamada y apagué el celular, de esa forma no me molestaría más.

-Valla, no sabía que las quinceañeras de hoy en día se escapaban de sus casas- me dijo burlonamente y yo fingí estar enojada… ¿cómo era eso de quinceañera?

-Para tu información tengo 20 años señor "viejo"- Le contraataqué y él me miró sorprendido, supongo que lo de viejo lo dejó pasmado.

-¿Tienes 20 años?- Dijo y me miró de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo, me sentí rara y un poco vergonzosa, pero junté valor para hablarle.

-Sí, tengo 20 años… ¿algún problema?- le pregunté con una sonrisita irónica, intentando no dejar en evidencia lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Perdón, perdón… es que yo también tengo 20 años y pensé que eras más chica que yo- Me dijo haciendo unas muecas graciosas.

¿La misma edad que yo? No me lo podía creer, seguramente en estos momentos tengo escrito en la cara un "No te lo puedo creer" más grande que un cartel publicitario de esos que hay en las avenidas.

-¿De verdad tienes 20? Pareces más grande- le dije totalmente sorprendida, seguramente era un chiste…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos tratando de asimilar la situación, pero cuando lo comprendimos ambos empezamos a reír juntos. Me sorprendió lo contagiosa que era la risa de ese chico, entonces el altavoz del conductor nos detuvo. Al parecer tendríamos que esperar 5 hs hasta llegar a Death City, si estaba con este chico seguro que se me pasarían volando, pero aún así suspiré fastidiada. El alvino tomó su celular y marcó un número en su teléfono.

-Hola Kim- dijo suspirando -El tren tiene unas demoras… al parecer por la nieve… cuando llegue te llamo ¿sí?- exclamó esperando unos segundos, sus ojos se iluminaron y se relamió un poco-Más vale que me hayas hecho el pastel de limón que tanto me gusta- ¿Le gusta el pastel de limón? Yo nunca he probado uno, prefiero lo dulce- Claro vida… besos…-se despidió antes de cortar.

-¿Tu novia?- le pregunté dulcemente mientras él sonreía ampliamente.

-A propósito…- dijo llamando mi atención- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó mientras me veía atentamente.

-Maka- le dije sonriéndole, no sabía por qué le estaba diciendo esto, era un total desconocido- ¿y tú?- Le pregunté para quedar en iguales condiciones.

-Me llamo Soul- me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa, no sé por qué, pero me hacía sentir mejor verlo sonreír, quizás sea porque no veo a mucha gente sonreírme- ¿Tú por qué vas a Death City?- Me preguntó y yo simplemente bajé la mirada recordando la carta de Jemes.

-Digamos que voy a intentar cumplir un sueño y ver a alguien especial para mí- Los recuerdos de Jemes se agolpaban en mi cabeza, un amor no correspondido e imposible, pero así era, y para eso me estaba esperando Kid en Death City, para ayudarme con la mudanza.

-¿Tu novio?- Me preguntó y yo sonreí amargamente.

-Ex -aclare forzosamente.

Kid había sido mi novio por mucho tiempo, y me había pasado lo mismo que Jemes, solo que con él nos dimos cuenta juntos, pero con Jemes no fue así. Aún así, habíamos pasado muy buenos momentos juntos. En ese momento una pregunta asaltó mi mente ¿Cómo sería la novia de Soul? Debía ser muy bonita, sin darme cuenta le pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿y cómo es Kim?- pregunté mirándolo con curiosidad, realmente era una metida, seguramente ahora mismo me quiere matar.

-Pues es muy bonita, tiene el cabello rosado y es un poco obsesiva con respecto al dinero… pero es grandiosa…- me contestó de lo más sonriente.

Estuvimos hablando con Soul las 5 hs que duró el viaje. Me sorprendía la confianza que Soul me tenía al contarme tantos detalles de su vida. Yo no pude hacer lo mismo, aunque sentía una extraña confianza hacia él, no iba a arruinarle la noche con una historia triste de alguien a quien no volvería a ver. Cuando al fin salimos, un chico llamó a Soul y los vi hablar animadamente. Sentí que estorbaba y por lo tanto me alejé de ellos. Sentí como si alguien me estuviera vigilando, por lo que salí corriendo lejos de la estación para alejarme de él. Algo me hacía estar a su lado, pero eso no podía permitírmelo, después de todo… Cada uno seguiría con su camino.

-Estás desanimada Makita- me llamó Kid a mi lado.

No me di cuenta que estaba allí, a mi lado, como siempre. Sonreí nostálgicamente mientras me lanzaba a abrazarlo, lo quería tanto. Kid era mi hermano mayor, aunque todos lo negaran, a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos, éramos hermanos.

-Tranquila- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza- Vamos al hotel a descansar, mañana iremos a ver el departamento ¿sí?- dijo muy emocionado y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

El taxi llegó unos momentos después, como siempre, Kid me dejó pasar delante de él. No me podía creer el hecho de que Kid no tuviera novia, de seguro era porque no le daba la oportunidad a ninguna chica, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que yo hacía, menudo hermano mayor tenía.

-Maka… tendrás que compartir departamento con alguien… he hablado con uno de sus amigos y parece ser buen persona- exclamó seriamente y lo miré con desconfianza, no podía creer que Kid se esperara que me tragara semejante mentira, si hay algo que jamás podrá hacer, es mentirme- y lo investigué por internet- sonreí victoriosa, Kid siempre era así de impulsivo, no podía dejar de preocuparse por los demás.

-Kid… ¿por qué tengo que compartir departamento?- le pregunté y él desvió la mirada, de seguro iba a mentirme.

-El alquiler será mucho más barato y podrás repartir gastos a la mitad- dijo y yo suspiré como indicándole que no me lo creía- Además quiero que alguien te vigile, yo me vuelvo a Tokio, no puedo venir a vivir a Death City, soy abogado, no baterista- explicó mientras yo contenía una sonrisa- Quiero que estés cuidada y acompañada para que no te sientas sola- me dijo mirándome y yo le dediqué una sonrisa a medias.

-¿Te llamó Black?- le pregunté y él me extendió su celular.

Casi salto del susto al ver que tenía 40 llamadas pedidas de Black Star. Sabía que era un impulsivo y que estaba preocupado, pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

-Luego llámalo por mi ¿sí?- dije mientras el taxi se detenía.

-Claro- dijo Kid pagando el taxi y ambos nos bajamos delante del muy lujoso hotel- Mañana vamos a ver el departamento, yo tengo la llave- exclamó sonriéndome muy "simétricamente" como dice él.

Llegué a Death City llena de orgullo, ambiciones y sueños. Sin embargo como era una chica tímida y sin mucha confianza en sí misma, la idea de tener un compañero que no conocía no me atraía demasiado, es más, me daba temor más que otra cosa. Temía muchas cosas, y estuve a punto de decirle a Kid que no quería mudarme, pero me dije a mi misma que debía ser más independiente y confiar más en la gente. Aún, hoy en día, no me arrepiento de haber tomado aquella decisión… Dudo mucho que mi vida fuera feliz, si hubiera dado marcha atrás en aquel momento.


	2. El caprichoso destino

Bueno, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! La verdad siempre me sacan una sonrisa ^^. Pues sí, habrá muchas partes que no se contaron en el fic anterior, y Maka no es tan fuerte y genial como Soul la veía, pero eso no quiere decir que sea sosa. Es simplemente que ella misma se auto tira para abajo ^-^ Jejejeje, en fin, aqui les traigo el segundo capítulo.

Nos leemos!

* * *

_Siempre creí que el destino tenía algo en contra mía. Cada vez que quiero algo, se encapricha en no dármelo. Sin embargo sé, que todo pasa por una razón. Y en cierta forma ahora entiendo por qué me quitó todo lo que alguna vez quise, por qué lo hizo en ese momento y por qué de esa forma…_

_¿Quieres saber la razón por lo que me hizo todo eso?_

_Pues es muy sencilla, él quería que te conociera. Ríete, anda, no me importa. Porque sé que es verdad. No puedes negarme que estuvimos destinados a conocernos, porque a pesar de habernos separado en ese tren, nos encontramos más tarde allí…_

_En el sitio más hermoso y más especial que puede haber…_

_El departamento 808…_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Caprichoso Destino"**

"**Lo mejor en verano, es una brisa fresca"- Maka Albarn**

Abrí los ojos al sentir unos ruidos por la habitación del hotel. Me desperecé y fulminé con la mirada a Kid que era el que estaba haciendo todos esos ruidos. Él solo me sonrió y continuó acomodando unos papeles en un maletín. Lo miré mientras suspiraba y me disponía a irme al baño a cambiarme. Escuché una suave melodía que venía del televisor. Cuando salí del baño observé la tele y me di cuenta que era el famosos Wes Evans que estaba tocando su violín, su maestría con el instrumento era ejemplar, aunque parecía estar algo desconcentrado. Miré bien las letras que desfilaban en la parte baja del televisor, por lo visto era una presentación en vivo de la noche anterior.

-¿Estas lista?- me preguntó Kid mientras abría la puerta y me tendía un abrigo.

-Tómalo tú- le ordené devolviéndole el feo saco que me había dado.

Fui a mi valija y saqué una de mis chaquetas de cuero, en realidad no era mía, se la había robado a Black Star. Sonreí al recordarlo, luego lo llamaría y le pediría perdón. Seguí a Kid hasta el departamento, era enorme por fuera y tenía 8 pisos, 8 ventanas de cada lado y una hermosa fachada delantera de ladrillos a la vista. Cuando vi a Kid, éste estaba apreciando la belleza "simétrica del edificio".

-¿No es algo caro?- le pregunté al ver que parecía tener muchos lujos, realmente yo quería algo cómodo y sin muchos agregados.

-Claro que no!- gritó él mientras me golpeaba paternalmente la cabeza- Nunca me escuchas cuando hablo- me regañó como un padre a su hija, yo simplemente me limité a sonreírle.

No tardamos mucho en entrar al edificio, cuando llegamos al departamento 808, Kid abrió la puerta y me quedé estática. Supuse que iba a ser lindo, pero esto era… totalmente diferente a lo que había pensado. El ventanal que estaba enfrente de mí estaba encerrado por la pared de un baño y de una de las piezas. Había un sector para la cocina y el piso de madera le daba una sensación confortable al ambiente. Había dos piezas principales, una a la derecha y otra a mi izquierda. A la derecha también había otra pieza pequeña que servía como otra pieza pequeña. Entré a la pieza de la izquierda, me había enamorado de la de la derecha, por lo que no me interesaba mucho esta, no era tan bonita. Ya veía acomodadas todas mis cosas en la otra. Sentí que alguien golpeaba la puerta, alejándome de mis sueños, por lo que decidí salir a ver quién era.

Escuché como algunas personas hablaban con Kid, por lo que supuse que la otra persona con la que compartiría departamento ya habría llegado. Sentí que los nervios se me ponían a flor de piel, tomé unos segundos para recuperarme y salir tranquilamente de una de las piezas.

-Él es Kid, el otro chico que alquila el departamento- dijo un chico con cabellos raros y anteojos a los otros que estaban con él.

-Oh no- dijo Kid sonriendo y negando con sus manos- yo no alquilaré el piso, sino que lo alquilé para una amiga- exclamó sonriente.

-¿Una amiga?- preguntó una chica de cabellos rosas y con unos bellos ojos verdes, estaba sorprendida y algo enojada.

En ese momento reparé en un chico de cabellera blanca, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y noté que ese chico no era otro que Soul, el chico del tren. Mi corazón empezó a latir nervioso, no esperaba encontrármelo así.

-Valla pero si eres tú- dije haciendo que todos se giraran a verme.

Admito que me sorprendió cómo me miraron cada uno. Soul confuso, inspeccionando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, supongo que no me reconoció. La chica de cabellos rosas me miraba celosa, supuse que ella era Kim, aunque no entendía la razón de su envidia, ella era mucho más bonita que muchas chicas que yo conociera, inclusive yo. Por algo ella tenía novio y yo no.

-¿La conoces?- Le preguntó Kim, no sé si él se dio cuenta de lo molesta que estaba, porque no apartó su vista de mi cara. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa.

-Maka- gritó como si no pudiera creerlo.

No pude evitar sonreír con una satisfacción enorme, había conseguido mi objetivo, él se había dado cuenta de mi identidad. Me contuve de sonreír, por la cara de su novia, seguramente estaba maquinando ideas equivocadas.

-La conocí ayer- le dijo a Kim para que se calmara, aunque ahora parecía estar confundida, no pude evitar reír internamente- Nos sentamos juntos en el tren desde Tokio hasta Death City, hablamos como 5 hs, por eso la conozco un poco-le dijo mientras las facciones del rostro de la pelirrosa se relajaban.

-Es lindo el departamento ¿verdad?- Le pregunté y Soul asintió levemente observando los alrededores- Yo ya firmé el contrato… ahora ¿qué harás tú?- Le pregunté mirando a Kim, algo me decía que ella iba a tener la última decisión de todo esto.

Soul miró a Kim, ella no parecía tener muchas ganas de acceder. Me molestaba el hecho de que él se dejar influenciar tanto por una chica, digo, yo no me dejo influenciar tanto por un hombre, aunque Black y Kid no cuentan del todo como eso jajá. En ese momento, Kid llamó nuestra atención.

-Yo me tengo que ir a revisar unas cosas- dijo mientras tomaba su "bendito" maletín y se acercaba a mí, no me gustaba que se fuera, pero no podía vivir dependiendo de él- Mañana vuelvo para cerrar el contrato, cuídate linda ¿sí?- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente, odiaba que me tratara como una niña pequeña, yo no iba a llorar porque él se fuera, estúpido.

Kim suspiró aliviada y le hizo señas discretas a Soul de que se podía quedar, no lograba entender el por qué del cambio de su actitud sobreprotectora... Soul sonrió y me miró con su miraba rubí.

-¿Dónde firmo?- me preguntó y yo le señalé un papel que había tirado en el suelo.

Kid me había obligado a firmarlo anoche, decía que no podía arrepentirme, que era la mayor belleza de todo el mundo y que estaba ridículamente barata. De alguna forma me alegró haberle hecho caso.

-Lo siento amor- dijo Kim mientras abrazaba a Soul y le daba un corto beso en la boca- me tengo que ir a trabajar-él sólo le correspondió el abrazo y le susurró algo que no alcancé a entender claramente.

Luego se fue con los dos chicos que habían venido con Soul, los tres se despidieron de mí y de Soul. Me puse a mirar todo el lugar pensando en qué muebles eran los indispensables que había que tener en un lugar así.

-¿Pasa algo "compañera"?- me dijo y yo me di vuelta con una sonrisa, no sé por qué, pero su comentario me causó gracia.

-Claro… no tenemos muebles…- señalé el espacio vacío de la sala- ni cocina, ni mesa, ni camas, simplemente tenemos una bañera con patitas de gato y el inodoro- él se rió bajito y yo me lo quedé mirando, parecía un niño.

-Supongo que tendremos que ir a comprar… yo tengo una cocina que traje desde Londres- dijo desinteresadamente poniendo sus manos en el bolsillo, se veía… raro así.

-Así que vienes de Londres…-concluí recordando que aquellas personas habían vivido allí - En fin… yo tengo una mesa bastante bonita que podemos poner aquí… pero nada mas- dije mientras señalaba el hueco entre las dos habitaciones que estaba enfrente de nosotros que tenía la gran ventana que tenía una hermosa vista.

-¿Vamos ahora? Yo estoy libre- me dijo y lo miré mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, justamente estaba pensando en lo mismo, parecía telepatía.

-Vamos compañeros- dije extendiendo mi mano hacia él. Soul solo me miró por un segundo y yo agregué- Déjame que me presente correctamente, mi nombre es Maka Albarn un gusto-

-El gusto es mío, soy Soul Eater Evans- sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano.

No sé si mi sorpresa llegó a mis ojos, pero si él era Soul Eater Evans, eso quería decir que Wes era su hermano mayor. Había escuchado que el hermano menor era un excelente pianista pero que había dejado sus estudios musicales y que había roto la "herencia" familiar. La mano de Soul se acoplaba perfectamente a la mía, y una sensación fresca rodeó mi corazón. Siempre dije que mi vida era un desierto caliente, y por primera vez en mi vida, había sentido una brisa fresca. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esa brisa fresca me cambiaría la vida?

Salimos del departamento sin ninguna prisa, ambos caminábamos hacia lo que sería el centro de Death City. Soul suspiró y comenzó a hablar conmigo.

-¿Tu vienes de Tokio?-me preguntó rompiendo el cómodo silencio que había.

-Así es…- le contesté y me acomodé el maldito flequillo rebelde que tengo- ¿Crees en el destino?-

-Eh?- Parece que mi pregunta le sorprendió- No lo sé… ¿por qué preguntas?- sonreí pícaramente, yo sí creía en el destino, y me gusta asegurarme de que la gente con la que hablo del destino crea en él, para que no me tomen por idiota.

-Nada, es sólo que parece como si el destino nos hubiera unido ¿no?- le pregunté sin apartar mi vista del frente.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí y cómo estaba reflexionando sobre lo que le había preguntado.

-Sí- fue lo único que me dijo, al parecer era un chico de pocas palabras.

Seguimos caminando hasta que el sonido de un violín me detuvo enfrente de una tienda de música. En el televisor pasaban las imágenes que había visto esta mañana.

-Tu hermano es bueno- le dije y parece que lo sorprendí.

-Yo odio la música así que no me gusta- ahora era yo quien lo miraba sorprendida.

No concebía en mi la idea de que a alguien en el mundo no le gustara la música, es que es tan variada que siempre te termina gustando algún estilo y por más que luego trates de dejar de escucharlo es imposible. Aunque supongo que el hecho de que yo quiera ser cantante también me haga no creer en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué?- me preguntó fastidiado- ¿Creíste que porque mi familia es música me iba a gustar a mi? Pues no… por eso mismo la odio- se volteó para no verme, ahora lo entendía, pero lo malo era que estaba molesto.

La situación de Soul era la típica "saturación musical", cuando sólo escuchas un estilo de música y empiezas a aburrirte de él. Eso quiere decir que sólo debía escuchar otros estilos diferentes para poder volver a sentir amor hacia la música.

-Quizás no has escuchado algo lo suficientemente bueno- le dije sonriendo, aunque me malinterpretó, lo sé porque bufó molesto

-Wes es el mejor…- exclamó en un susurro colmado de frustración.

-No me refiero a eso- dije tratando de hacerle entender mi punto de vista- la verdad es que… quizás no encuentras el estilo de música que te guste- le dediqué una sonrisa tímida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Demonios, parece que no me entiende...

-Digo que…- empecé yo mientras pateaba una piedrita que había en el camino-Quizás debes probar escuchar algunos otros estilos que no sea la música clásica…-le dediqué una sonrisa, quizás más para convencerlo que por otra cosa, a decir verdad, el convivir conmigo sino le iba a resultar totalmente imposible.

-No gracias-me respondió enojado, al parecer le molesto, que mal…

Luego de unas interminables horas de compra, ambos habíamos comprado lo necesario para el departamento. Soul se fue a su pieza a armar su cama. Yo me quedé acomodando mi pieza hasta que escuché que tocaban la puerta, al abrir me encontré con Kid.

-Ve a armar la mesa- le ordené sin saludarlo, él me miró serio y sonrió.

-Como digas-

Estuvimos todo el rato acomodando las cosas, pero poco después llegó uno de los amigos de Soul con una cocina, nos ayudó a instalarla y a acomodar unas cosas más. Aprendí su nombre, es Kilik, me hace recordar un poco a Black Star, aunque es un poco más serio que él. Cuando Kilik se fue, me encerré en mi cuarto para acomodar mi ropa y otras cosas personales.

-Hola Kid-saludó Soul, al parecer acaba de terminar su parte.

-Terminé-dije saliendo de mi cuarto rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Vas a cocinar?- me preguntó Soul interesado.

-Sí- le dije señalando su cocina- Kilik la trajo hace un rato, ¿vamos a estrenarla?- le pregunté y él asintió feliz.

-No van a poder- Kid era experto en arruinar mis planes- Supongo que ninguno llamó a la compañía de gas ni a la de la electricidad para que se los habilitaran ¿no?- nos pregunto y ambos nos miramos como si hablara en alemán- Sólo cuando se los habiliten podrán usar el gas y la electricidad- dijo Kid calmadamente.

Esperen, ¿no vamos a tener gas y luz porque no llamamos?

-¿¡Qué! –Grité enfadadísima- Llámalos ya mismo-le ordené amenazante, es su culpa no habernos avisado antes.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo tomando su celular y marcando un número.

Kid empezó a hablar mientras me metía al baño, iba a darme una ducha para relajarme un poco, todo el estrés de la mudanza y demás me estaba volviendo histérica. Me desvestí y abrí la ducha del baño. El agua helada cayó de golpe contra mi pobre cuerpo. Grité a todo pulmón mientras agarraba una toalla y me rodeaba el cuerpo con ella. Salí corriendo hacia la sala mientras sujetaba la toalla.

-El agua está fría- grité frente a Kid, iniciando nuestro jueguito, él como siempre se sacó el saco y me envolvió en él- ¿perderé mi hermosa voz?-Le pregunté mientras hacía un puchero.

No entiendo por qué, pero Kid siempre se ríe con esa pavada, acto seguido me acarició la cabeza paternalmente, hay veces que me pregunto ¿Qué soy para él? ¿una hija o una hermana? Pero entonces empecé a sentir esa atmósfera tensa, que hay solo cuando Kid está pensando en algo que no me va a gustar.

-Maka me voy- La voz de Kid al decir eso me demostró su determinación, yo lo miré seria, no quería que se fuera-¿quieres que te traiga algo de lo que haya en el departamento?-

-Sí- dije mientras anotaba velozmente en un papel tres cosas: los parlantes, mi guitarra y un millón de dólares. Lo último fue una broma, sin pensármelo dos veces se lo di a Kid.

-Jajaja ¿esto?- me preguntó riendo y yo lo miré seria, sabía que la broma ya había terminado y que pronto él se iría.

No quería que se fuera, quería decirle que se quedara conmigo, pero… Mis labios no se movían, mi garganta se secó y por un momento creí que me volvería muda.

-¿Por qué te tienes que ir tan pronto?- le pregunté tratando de crear un ambiente, pero él simplemente me abrazó como señalando que era una despedida.

-Tengo que trabajar… volveré en cuanto pueda- dijo riendo- llámame y estaré acá si acaso necesitas ayuda- hizo una pausa donde agarró todas sus cosas y agregó- tomaré el primer avión-Me molestó el hecho de que él fuera tan rico, siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso, pero… me alegraba que haya tenido una infancia feliz, después de todo, él me salvó la vida.

-Como tú tienes dinero- le reclamé, siempre le hacía el mismo juego y él por momentos parecía sentirse culpable, era demasiado idiota, se preocupaba demasiado por mí.

-Nos vemos- dijo mirando a Soul con un leve toque de advertencia en su voz, tan sobreprotector como siempre, creo que Soul no lo notó. Y a mí me dio un beso en la frente.

Lo vimos irse. Sin tardarme mucho más me dirigí a mi cuarto, hacía frío como para andar desnuda por la casa.

-¿Así te despide de tu novio?- me preguntó Soul y yo lo miré confusa- Digo, yo si me despidiera de Kim la abrazaría con todas mis fuerzas y luego la besaría- Esperen… ¿él creía que Kid y yo somos novios? No pude evitarlo y comencé a reír.

-Kid no es mi novio- le aclaré ni bien pude hablar-Es como un hermano para mí- le dije y le guiñé un ojo- estoy soltera y feliz-¿Feliz he? Qué gran mentira Maka.

-¿Segura?- me preguntó y yo no tuve el valor de voltear a verle.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y puse la música del reproductor a todo volumen. Me dejé caer contra la puerta y no pude evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran mi rostro en busca de consuelo. Primero mis padres, luego Jemes… todos me abandonaban… incluso Kid. Sería que el destino me quiere hacer sufrir, sí, así es… Sin poder evitarlo, me quedé dormida allí, junto a la puerta…

* * *

_Nee Soul…_

_Siempre intuí que eras alguien especial, pero jamás me di cuenta hasta ahora de que el mejor día de mi vida sería el día que te conocí. Porque si se borrara ese día del calendario, no podría seguir con vida en estos momentos y mi cuerpo se hubiera convertido en cenizas hace mucho…_

_Siempre seguí adelante porque sabía que me esperaba algo mejor en el futuro. ¿Quién iba a pensar que mi peor enemigo me llevaría hasta allí? Porque no me imaginaba, que aquella brisa fresca que sentí al tocar tu mano, sería una de las miles de cosas que sentiría contigo a mi lado…_

_Porque tú Soul…_

_Eres lo mejor de mi vida._


	3. Detalles

Bueno, aqui les dejo el tercer capítulo de este fic. Creo que a partír de aquí se empiezan a ver escenas que Soul no vivió, así que espero les guste.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y disculpen mi demora, es por las vacaciones, pero este capi es bastante más largo que el de "The fourth 808". Así que es en compensación ^-^.

Desde ya, me despido y prometo subir la conti en cuanto pueda! Nos leemos!

* * *

_Oye Soul…_

_Hay cosas que son imposibles esconder, pequeños gestos, impulsos, muecas…Que salen a la luz cuando nuestro corazón grita sin que nos demos cuenta, y que aunque intentemos disimularlas, son vistas por aquellos ojos expertos que nos conocen desde siempre._

__

_Pero hay veces, en las que ojos novatos se dan cuenta de esos pequeños gestos que tenemos con nosotros mismos, y eso los hace ver qué clase de personas somos, aún cuando ni siquiera uno mismo sabe con seguridad si es bueno o malo. Es una de las tantas cosas que aprendí de la vida, y que tú me enseñaste. Porque pudiste ver a través del velo de inseguridad que me cubría, y me demostraste que podía ser… alguien realmente fuerte._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Detalles"**

**-Las cosas más sencillas, son las únicas que perduran en la memoria- Maka Albarn.**

Me desperté temprano como siempre, una costumbre que adquirí por acompañar al revoltoso de Black Star en sus caminatas matutinas. "El hábito nunca muere, y cuando lo hace, se lleva consigo gran parte de nuestra esencia" una de las tantas frases que escribí en aquel libro de "frases". Algunas son muy malas, pero otras son realmente importantes para mí. De cualquier forma, las hago para pasar el tiempo y muchas veces saco buenas letras de canciones.

No soy compositora de música, pero puedo crear letras en base a melodías, o no. Siempre se me ha hacho fácil expresarme mediante canciones. Quizás es por mi pasado, quizás es porque nacía para ser cantante, pero no hay sensación más gratificante, que el ver brillar los ojos de los que te escuchan cantar. Sentir esa sensación, ese sentimiento de conmover a las personas de tu alrededor. Dudo que haya un excitante mejor que ese.

El sol de la mañana, se colaba por el ventanal de la sala, anunciando un nuevo día. Hacía tiempo que no podía ver con tanto optimismo una mañana así, en Tokio, el sol raramente salía de esta manera. El clima siempre es por demás lluvioso, y las nubes de humo de los autos, no mejoran el panorama para nada. Demonios, no había pasado ni siquiera un día y ya estaba extrañando a Black Star, Kid y a Tsubaki.

Pero debía ser fuerte, siempre pude vencer los obstáculos que me impuso la vida, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Aunque esta vez yo había decidido emprender este camino sola, sin la ayuda de Kid o de Black. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, era más duro sin ellos, mucho más duro… demasiado.

-Buenos días- me llamó la voz de mi compañero con calma y como si fuera algo cotidiano.

No pude evitar sonreír, era una idiota, pero extrañaba despertarme y descubrir la cara de Jemes diciéndome buenos días. Extrañaba que hubiera alguien que me cuidara y se preocupara por mí, y que me hiciera sentir que el mundo era mío y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-Hola- le respondí luego de un tiempo, lo miré y no pude evitar volver a sonreír.

Tenía la mirada de un niño que descubre un secreto maravilloso, me infundió ternura. Sus cabellos alvinos desordenados, aumentaban aún más su apariencia infantil e inocente, me parecía increíble que fuera aquel joven adulto que conocí en el tren.

-¿me acompañas a desayunar?- le pregunté y él asintió, antes de dedicarme una extraña y tiburonesca sonrisa.

Definitivamente Soul era un compañero interesante, y el mirarlo me hizo comprender, que no iba a arrepentirme de mudarme a este departamento. Quizás el 808 sería mi número de la suerte.

* * *

El aire exterior estaba frío, por lo que mi nariz seguramente estaría roja como la de los payasos. Me sonreí como una niña pequeña mientras daba saltitos, para entrar en calor. Amaba el invierno, las cosas más lindas de mi vida, ocurrían en invierno. O al menos así lo veía yo. Además, el frío del ambiente, calmaba el continuo calor de mi corazón, que latía y latía, para evitar congelarse al recordar momentos tristes.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó el alvino divertido.

-Entro en calor- le respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Soul rió por lo bajo, parecía estar pasándosela de maravillas con mis caras. Me sonreí, hacía tiempo que no estaba con alguien que me sonriera de esta forma. Siempre que estaba con Kid y Black, me venían a la mente recuerdos amargos y que quería olvidar. Me detuve cuando Soul se detuvo, su mirada estaba perdida, y los hoyos de su nariz se movían suavemente, como si estuviera inspeccionando el aroma del aire.

-Ven- me dijo tomándome la mano, otra vez, esa fresca brisa llegó hasta mi corazón calmándolo, sumiéndolo en una paz total- hay una panadería por aquí- me aclaró llevándome a ese lugar, no pude evitar sonreírme, perecía un sabueso rastreador.

-¿Cómo sabías que había una panadería aquí?- le pregunté divertida una vez que llegamos, sin darme cuenta, me zafé del agarre de su mano en cuanto nos detuvimos.

-La olí- me respondió sin prestarme ninguna atención y concentrando su vista en las estanterías abarrotadas de facturas.

Empecé a reírme, a reírme de verdad, con sentimiento. Aquella ocurrencia de Soul me estaba haciendo reír, a mí, que hacía tiempo me costaba emitir una simple sonrisa. Un sentimiento agradable me invadió, y volví a reír como si fuera un bebé que acaba de comprender qué sensación transmite la felicidad.

-¿De qué te ríes?- me preguntó mientras yo me mantenía con los ojos cerrados, tratando d grabar este hermoso momento en mi memoria.

-Pareces un perro olfateando- le contesté, dejándome llevar de nuevo por este sentimiento que ya creía haber olvidado.

Al poco tiempo, Soul se unió a mi risa. Aunque la suya, era diferente a las que conocía. No era una risa tímida como la de Tsubaki, ni tampoco una estridente como la de Black, así mismo, tampoco era una risa como la de Kid, formal y serena. La risa de Soul era verdadera, sin ningún tono de falsedad, increíblemente melodiosa y tranquila, pero a su vez, cargada de sentimientos. Lo miré a los ojos una vez más, antes de que entráramos a la panadería en busca de alimento.

-¿Te gusta el café puro?- Le pregunté mirando la taza de café negro que tenía delante, a Black también le gustaba así, decía que solo los más grandes hombres toman el café puro, y yo… como me gusta con crema y leche, era una marica -Yo lo prefiero con crema y leche- exclamé empezando a revolver mi café con leche, a pesar de lo muy idiota que era mi mejor amigo, lo quería mucho y lo extrañaba quizás demasiado.

-Lo noté- me dijo mandándose a la boca una medialuna entera.

-Tonto-le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua, por un minuto, vi en Soul a Black Star.

Se parecían bastante, aunque Soul era un poco más tranquilo. Miré a Soul, quien me miraba extrañado, alcé una ceja tratando de ver qué demonios estaba pensando, pero fue en vano.

- ¿Qué?-le pregunté confundida, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

-¿Siempre tomas el café de ese modo?- me preguntó señalando la taza que tenía entre mis manos.

-Sí ¿qué tiene de raro?- le pregunté confundida, mientras me llevaba la taza a la boca- Así te calientas las manos- agregué sintiendo el calorcito de la taza en mis manos, ese sentimiento, era una de mis tantas cosas favoritas en la vida.

-Nada, nada- dijo riendo- En fin… Tengo una duda- murmuró duditativo, como si estuviera a punto de hacerme alguna pregunta vergonzosa o algo así.

-Dime-le dije infundiéndole confianza, mientras tomaba una de las deliciosas medialunas que había frente a mí, no lo niego, soy una golosa de primera.

-¿De qué piensas trabajar aquí en Death City?- la medialuna quedó a mitad de camino, la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, así que no tenía pensado qué responder realmente.

Mi verdadero objetivo era ser cantante, pero hasta que lograra encontrar miembros para mi banda, y que debutáramos y ganar suficiente como para vivir de ello, pues… iba a tardar bastante tiempo. La única solución sería buscarme empleos temporales o algo así, sinceramente no lo había pensado. Kid tenía razón, soy bastante irresponsable, aunque nunca va a enterarse de que le doy la razón.

-Supongo que haré algún trabajo hasta que logre mi objetivo- dije resumiendo mis pensamientos.

-Ya veo- exclamó pensativo, quizás él tampoco ha pensado de que va a trabajar para vivir ¿no?

-¿Y tú?- murmuré mientras lo señalaba, Soul alzó la mirada hacia donde estaba y entonces suspiró.

-Pues yo…la verdad no lo he pensado- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sí, estaba en la misma que yo después de todo- Supongo que me gustaría trabajar en un lugar como este- dijo señalando el lugar, justamente, su mano me hizo ver un cartelito pegado donde se decía que se buscaba empleo- es bonito y tiene un lindo aroma-no pude evitar reír ante su comentario, al parecer, el destino si lo quiere a él.

-Mira, están buscando un empleado- dije mostrándole el cartelito, sus ojos se iluminaron y sus manos actuaron solas, arrancando a velocidades descomunales el papel de la pared.

Corrió hacia el mostrador y le suplicó al que parecía ser el jefe que lo contratara. Me sonreí internamente al verlo hacer eso, Soul si que era una caja de sorpresas. Miré atentamente al otro trabajador que se estaba riendo de la actitud de Soul, y entonces su mirada se fijó en mí. Un ligero sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas antes de que apartase la mirada apenado. No pude evitar sonreírme. Media hora más tarde, Soul había logrado su objetivo de conseguir empleo, y yo conseguí mi objetivo de conseguir facturas gratis, facturas que no pensaba convidarles a Soul, no todavía.

-No seas mala- me decía cada tanto y yo volteaba a ver su cara de frustración, ¡era muy divertida! Creo que jamás en mi vida, había conocido a alguien que me hiciera reír con solo gestos, bueno sacando de lado a Black Star.

-No, no y no- le respondía y sacaba una factura, se la acercaba a la cara y la retiraba cuando estaba a punto de morderla.

Acto seguido, me la llevé a la boca y la saboreé, ante la mirada deseosa del alvino, quien bufaba molesto. Su ceño fruncido me hizo sentir culpable, por lo que le extendí el paquete de facturas, impidiéndole el paso. Él me miró confuso, y miró confuso el paquete, pero en cuanto captó todo, se sonrió, tomó una factura y se la llevó a la boca, degustándola como si fuera el manjar más exquisito del mundo.

-Jajaja me alegra que te guste- bromeé mirando su cara de satisfacción.

-Maldita- me dijo molesto, aunque por su tono de voz, intuí que bromeaba.

Seguimos caminando hacia el departamento cuando pasamos cerca de una tienda de CD. Ahora que me acordaba, Black me había recomendado un CD de música jazz que estaba muy buena, y para que a él le guste un CD de jazz, debe ser muy bueno. Además era uno de esos Soundtrack de series animes que solíamos mirar de más chicos, por lo que no perdía nada con intentar escucharlo.

-Oye espera… ¿me acompañas a comprar un CD?-le pregunté una vez pasamos la tienda, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve sumergida en aquellos pensamientos.

-Ya qué- me dijo mientras me acompañaba a la tienda.

Para ser un chico que no le gusta la música, es muy considerado conmigo. Tengo que hacer que le empiece a interesar la música… Al entrar me fui de una al lugar donde se suponía debía estar. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, y no pude evitar sonreír al hacerlo. Soul miraba confuso la caja, por lo que supuse no debía entender a qué se refería.

-Es la banda de sonido de una serie- exclamé mirando el precio, a decir verdad estaba muy barato- son todos temas de jazz bastante buenos- La sorpresa se reflejó en su cara, antes de que me dedicara una sonrisa torcida.

-Me gusta el Jazz- exclamó haciendo que me girara a verlo, eso quiere decir que no odia la música completamente, bien un punto a mi favor.

Mi mirada se centró en el televisor que estaba al fondo del local. Estaba empezando el video de alguna banda reconocida, y solo le presté atención porque había una flor extraña, que me hacía acordar al tatuaje de Nana Oosaki. De la nada, apareció Jacqueline, y todo mi ser se contrajo en una mueca de terror puro. La música empezó a sonar, y en el video aparecieron los demás miembros de la banda, Giriko, Sid y… Justin. _Jemes_. Sparto, no, ellos no… ¿justo ahora? ¿Por qué? Podía verla a ella, Jacqueline, manifestándose con toda elegancia mientras las palabras salían de su boca, y se convertían en una melodía hermosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser como ella? ¿Por qué no podía cantar como ella? Mi único deseo en el mundo, era convertirme en la cantante más famosa del mundo, y derrotar a Jacqueline sobre un escenario. Pero ella… seguía venciéndome en todo. Ella tenía mi misma edad, pero su voz estaba en otro nivel. Incluso había conseguido que Jemes se convirtiera en su fiel esbirro, antes de que yo siquiera, pudiera detenerlo. Ella venció, triunfó en la música, y enamoró a Jemes. Pero no la culpo… la única que tiene la culpa, soy yo… por no poder ser mejor que ella.

-¿Le gusta señorita?- preguntó uno de los chicos que atendía mientras me sonreía- Ese es el grupo Sparto, es un nuevo grupo que es bastante popular, la canción que están cantando se llama "Kimi ni ai taku Naru kara"- sí, como si no lo supiera.

"Mi ex novio formó parte de esa banda antes de morir, y su hermano es el actual guitarrista" sí, como si fuera a decirle eso. Además de confirmar lo patética que soy, seguramente empezaría a llorar sin motivo alguno. Impotencia, eso es lo que siento en este momento. Me siento débil como para querer hacer algo, incapaz de mantenerme en pie, pero sé muy bien, que puedo guardar las apariencias-

-¿Cuánto es? – le pregunté al vendedor antes de pagar al CD, no tenía ganas de nada en estos momentos.

En cuanto llegué al departamento, iba a entrar a bañarme cuando recordé que me faltaba mi ropa de recambio. Salí del baño y me encontré con Soul, quien tenía una mirada angustiada. Sus llaves del departamento estaban a su lado, al igual que su celular.

-¿Vas a salir?- le pregunté con el único fin de comprobar mi hipótesis.

-Sí- dijo dándose vuelta y cambiando su mirada de angustia por una de confusión- ¿no ibas a bañarte?- me preguntó y me sonreí, parecía que soy una persona que llama bastante la atención.

-Olvide unas cosas en mi cuarto, y recordé que el agua va a estar fría hasta que lleguen los del gas- le dije sin apartar la vista de sus ojos ¿qué era esta sensación?.

-Iré a almorzar con Kim, volveré cerca de la noche- me explicó y no pude evitar sentirme triste, otra vez iba a quedarme sola.

-no te preocupes- dije fingiendo una sonrisa, que pareció tragarse- yo tengo que estar todo el día aquí, no sé cuando Kid me mande las cajas con mis cosas- aclaré aunque dudaba mucho que las trajera hoy, seguro tardarían más de dos o tres semanas.

-Pero- me dijo un poco extrañado- ¿no se las pediste ayer?-

-Sí- respondí tranquilamente, al parecer, Soul no era un idiota cualquiera- te sorprendería la eficacia con la que se desempeña ese abogado-eso sí que no era una mentira, cuando se trataba de mí o de Black hacía hasta lo imposible.

-Okey- dijo decidido a marcharse- Nos vemos… ¿necesitas algo?- me preguntó desde la entrada y una loca idea asaltó mi cabeza.

-¿Eres ahora mi esposo?- le pregunté burlonamente, me preguntó qué se sentirá tener un esposo que te quiera y te pregunte estas cosas- No querido-le respondí riendo antes de meterme a mi cuarto, a veces era lindo fingir que tenía cosas que jamás tendré...

Escuché la puerta de enfrente cerrarse suavemente, y nuevamente, el sentimiento de soledad me invadió. Tomé el CD de jazz que compré y lo puse en el reproductor de CD de mi cuarto, subí el volumen bastante y busqué mis cosas para bañarme. Llené la bañera con agua tibia, y luego de unos minutos me sumergí. El calor del agua, y el tranquilo sonido del jazz lento, hicieron que todo mi cuerpo se destensara. Cuando salí de la bañera, me puse mi remera de Blast, la había mandado hacer porque me había fanatizado con aquella banda.

El departamento estaba vació, desolado, como aquel al que una vez le dije hogar. Mi mente divagó hacia aquellos felices momentos, en los que lo único que describía mi vida, era perfección.

* * *

_Flash Back…_

_-Maka… ¿A que no adivinas qué tengo en la bolsa?- le preguntó un joven a una peliceniza que estaba sentada en un sillón._

_-¿Qué es?- exclamó la chica, mientras sus ojos jade se iluminaban al ver aquella bolsa de lo que sería, un festín de dulces._

_-Cierra los ojos y adivina- le dijo el chico sentándose cerca de ella._

_Al instante, ella le hizo caso, y entre risas, el muchacho tomó un caramelo de la bolsa, le quitó el papel y lo llevó a la boca de la chica, quien esperaba con la boca semi abierta._

_-¿Y bien?- le preguntó el muchacho mientras se sonreía._

_-Un caramelo de limón- exclamó ella haciendo que el chico levantara una ceja._

_-¿Marca?- preguntó haciendo que la oji jade riera._

_-Arcor- le contestó correctamente, cuando se trataba de dulces ella era toda una experta._

_-¿Y este?- le preguntó antes de chocar suavemente sus labios con los de ella, dándole un pequeño beso._

_-Un beso- dijo ella mientras abría los ojos para encontrarse con los de su novio._

_-¿Marca?- le preguntó el chico envolviéndola en sus brazos._

_-Jemes- susurró antes de volver a besarlo._

_Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, antes de que Jemes revolviera, sin mirar, la bolsa de papel madera que estaba tirada en el suelo. Se detuvo cuando encontró lo que quería encontrar, y sin que Maka se diera cuenta, lo escondió tras su espalda. Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios, haciendo que la peliceniza notara que algo le estaba ocultando._

_-¿Qué tienes ahí?- le preguntó curiosa mientras intentaba mirar las manos del chico._

_-Es una sorpresa- le dijo sonriente- Cierra los ojos, prometo no besarte- dijo en son de burla, haciendo que Maka se riera y le hiciera caso._

_Rápidamente, quitó aquel papel que le incomodaba, y entonces depositó su sorpresa delante de los ojos de Maka._

_-Ábrelos- le dijo suavemente en su oído, haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos perezosamente._

_La sorpresa de Maka no hizo más que aumentar cuando frente a ella, encontró un chupetín rojo. Miró a su novio con confusión, ya que en el rostro de él, se dibujaba una expresión de orgullo total, como si fuera un regalo muy, muy especial._

_-Un micrófono para la futura cantante- bromeó antes de que Maka se lo arrebatara con la boca, y empezaran a perseguirse por la casa._

_End Flash Back._

El sonido de la puerta me hizo despertarme de mi ensoñación, aquellos recuerdos con Jemes, quería enterrarlos en el pasado. No porque me doliera recordarlo, sino porque me dolía volver a la realidad, en donde estaba sola, completamente sola. También, quería enterrarlos por otra razón, porque siendo sincera conmigo misma, no sabía si iba a poder seguir adelante, si no borraba esos recuerdos de mi mente.

-¿Hola?- pregunté a los hombres que estaban detrás de la puerta.

Ellos enseguida me mostraron que eran los del gas y la electricidad, así que los dejé pasar. No hicieron falta más de 10 minutos para que hicieran todo, y se fueran tan rápido como habían venido. Cuando me quedé de nuevo sola, fui hasta la alacena y agarré uno de los chupetines que había y le quité el envoltorio. Sin poder resistirlo, me lo llevé a los labios, apenas rozándolo. Sonreí tristemente y empecé a entonar una de las canciones que tanto me gustaban:

_Kusari tsukenai ga kono mama _(No hay cadenas a mi alrededor…)

_Watashi de ikiteyuku tame _(pero si quiero continuar así…)

_Naniga itsuyoubou _(pagaré el precio algún día.)

_Jibun sae shinjirazu _(Cuando incluso no crees en ti mismo…)

_Nani wo shinjitara ii no _(¿en quién debes creer?)

_Kotae wa chikasugite mienai _(la respuesta está tan cerca que no puedo verla…)

_Kuroi Namida nagasu Watashi ni wo _(derramando lágrimas negras…)

_Nani mo nakute kanashisuigete _(no hay nada dentro de mí, excepto tristeza)

_Kotoba ni sae naranakute _(y no puedo ni decirlo.)

_Karadajuu ga itamidashite _(todo mi cuerpo me duele…)

_Torerarenai hitori de wa _(y no puedo hacerlo irse yo sola)

Terminé de cantar esa parte de la canción, y me llevé el chupetín a la boca. Amaba estas canciones, principalmente porque me sentía identificada con ella. El hecho de no estar encadenada a nada, no siempre es tan bueno como aparenta, vivir sin nada que te detenga, que te ponga un alto… vivir así siempre termina en algo malo. Así me siento yo, una persona solitaria, que muchas veces no puede creer en sí misma, y tampoco en nadie. Y son esos momentos en los que la tristeza me invade, y me duele todo el cuerpo, como ahora. Cuando las ganas de llorar me cierran la garganta, y necesito a alguien a mi lado para que me ayude a superarlo. Ojalá fuera como dice la canción, que la respuesta está cerca y no puedo verla, pero tampoco es como si la respuesta para salir de mi agonía fuera a tocar la puerta en este instante.

Toc-toc.

Salté de mi lugar al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta. Desconfiada, miré el pedazo de madera, antes de dignarme a abrirla. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con Soul, quien me miraba divertido, como si hubiera algo gracioso en mi ropa. Otra vez, mi corazón pegó un salto.

-Volviste- le dije sonriéndole, me sentía tan feliz, como si toda la tristeza que antes me había inundado hubiera desaparecido de golpe.

-Sí querida- exclamó bromeando, y me hizo sonreír.

-Cuando Kim se entere te mata- exclamé recordando a su novia, aunque había algo que me daba mala espina de ella, siendo tan celosa como había mostrado, nunca dejaría que su novio viviera con una desconocida, al menos no sin tenerlo vigilado las 24 Hs.

Me miró con cara de perrito herido y yo le sonreí, desde que Soul había entrado a mi vida, estaba sonriendo más a menudo. Es agradable conocer a alguien que no vivió tantos problemas como la gente que quiero. Soul se sentó en la mesa, y se quedó mirando la luna llena de la noche. Había pasado el tiempo volando, y no había hecho nada productivo.

-¿La pasaste bien?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba, me miró dudoso y dejó escapar un leve suspiro de sus labios.

-Sí- exclamó- ¿Tú estás bien?- No pude evitar mirarlo sorprendida, se había dado cuenta de que había estado mal, y se preocupaba en preguntármelo.

Parece que soy demasiado obvia, o quizás es que Soul sabe detectar este tipo de cosas. Sonreí mentalmente, mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Ahora sí- le respondí intentando ocultar mi frustración, siempre creí que podía engañar bien a las personas- Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta- le confesé mientras dejaba a un lado el chupetín.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?- me preguntó despreocupadamente, como un amigo que no quiere presionarte para que hables.

-Aún no- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa- no me siento lista…- mire la luna que se alzaba sobre el ventanal.

-No te preocupes- susurró antes de imitarme.

Soul era alguien realmente especial, con el que me sentía cómoda y en cierta forma, contenida. Quizás él fuera la respuesta que estaba delante de mis ojos y no podía ver, pero no quería contarle sobre mi triste vida, después de todo… el ya debe tener sus propios problemas.

* * *

_ Oye Soul…_

_Aquella noche no me equivoqué. Sin duda tú fuiste aquella respuesta que me diría cómo salir del profundo dolor en el que estaba inmersa. Porque aún lo eres, eres la persona que día a día me ayuda a salir del dolor de mi vida, y me ayuda a descubrir el significado de felicidad. Te debo muchas cosas, Soul… Más de las que te puedes imaginar._

_Nunca fui muy creyente, pero sin lugar a duda, destino o Dios, como quieras llamarlo, o sea quien sea que te puso en mi camino y me hizo conocerte. A él, le agradezco toda la vida el que me haya hecho conocerte. Dicen que lo que se recibe, hay que pagarlo algún día. Y no me importaría dar mi vida en este momento, ya la he disfrutado demasiado. Porque con cada pequeño detalle, cada palabra y cada gesto que me mostraste a lo largo de estos años, me han hecho darme cuenta de cómo eres en realidad._

_En aquel momento te veía como una persona perfecta, dulce y que no conocía el dolor. Alguien totalmente opuesto a mí. Pero las cosas que vivimos, me hicieron darme cuenta, de que al fin y al cabo…_

_No somos tan diferentes como parecemos…_

_O es que acaso…_

_¿No le temíamos los dos a la soledad?_


	4. La estrella de Tokio

Jajaja bueno, al fin he vuelto de mis vacaciones de verano. Un poco triste, puesto que faltan 29 días para empezar las clases, y no quiero! buaaaaaa. En fin, espero que les guste este capi! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Y, nos leemos!

* * *

_Oye Soul…_

_En la vida, hay veces que queremos alejarnos de todo lo que conocemos para no caer en la tristeza de nuestros recuerdos. Pero hay veces que aparece alguien que nos cambia nuestra perspectiva de la vida. Una persona que nos muestra que no todo está tan mal. Y creo que, en mi vida, esa persona fuiste tú. Aquella noche reviví una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo, pero aquella vez fue diferente… Porque… tú estabas allí. _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4: "La estrella de Tokio"**

**-Es imposible alejarse de tu pasado, él siempre te encontrará cuando menos te lo esperes- Maka Albarn.**

Afuera, el frío te calaba los huesos, y aunque me hubiera abrigado totalmente, aún no podía entrar en calor. Empecé a trotar rumbo al trabajo de Soul, me gustaba ir a buscarlo, era divertido ir allí y hablar con sus compañeros de trabajo. Además, eran los únicos momentos del día que podía verlo. Últimamente, sentía cierta necesidad de estar con él, y en cierta forma, me aterraba. No quería empezar a necesitar de él como necesitaba a Kid. Por mi culpa, Kid aún no había conseguido una linda novia, porque siempre estaba cuidando de mí. Y la única vez que tuvo novia, la dejó porque era muy celosa, por el hecho de que estaba pendiente de mí. Solo le traía desgracias a las personas que me rodeaban, siempre, no había nadie que se salvara. Y no quería que a Soul le pasara lo mismo.

Me quedé afuera, mirando la puerta de la panadería. Se podían ver las siluetas de Jim y de Soul terminando de acomodar las cosas del local. Si desaparecía ahora, no creo que Soul lo notara, y que tampoco me fuera a buscar. Era mejor así, si no me involucraba con él, si no formaba una amistad, todo sería más fácil. Y yo no me sentiría culpable de nada. Pero, las ansias de entrar a aquel local se apoderaban de mí. Por lo que inconscientemente, abrí la puerta y entré.

-Ya cerramos- me avisó la voz de Jim, que estaba detrás del mostrador- Maka-chan- gritó feliz mientras venía hacia mí.

Soul estaba limpiando las mesas, mientras Jim me hablaba de cosas que no presté atención. Me giré y vi que Soul me estaba mirando, con una sonrisa y la mirada perdida. Eso me hizo sentir bien, saber que Soul le agradaba verme me hacía sentir feliz. Soul era un gran amigo, y al parecer yo le caía bien. Quizás solo eran coincidencias las que ocasionaban las tragedias a las personas que conocía.

-Soul vámonos- le supliqué, tratando de quitarme de encima a Jim, no es que me cayera mal, pero no quería darle falsas ilusiones, se notaba que le gustaba un poco, pero yo no quería nada con él.

-Un momento- me dijo mientras guardaba sus utensilios de limpieza- Ya está- murmuró luego de ponerse su abrigo.

Salimos a la calle, el frío había aumentado un poco, o quizás era la sensación térmica, por salir de un lugar con aire acondicionado. Suspiré, antes de que un pequeño cristal congelado cayera sobre mi nariz. Miré el cielo encantada, estaba nevando. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente desde las nubes del cielo, y parecían danzar suavemente sobre mi cabeza. Si había algo que amaba con locura, eran las nevadas. En el pasado, cada vez que nevaba, algo malo me ocurría, por eso me gustaba mirar las nevadas, porque en aquellos momentos de desesperación, me encantaban con su blanca magia.

-Qué hermoso- susurré sin apartar mi vista del cielo.

-Sí, es muy bonito ¿no?- me preguntó Soul mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos estaban clavados en el cielo, y me hizo gracia, el hecho de que los copos de nieve, se perdieran en la blancura de su cabello.

Estuvimos parados un momento, él mirando la nevada, y yo mirándolo a él. Había algo extraño en su mirada, parecía estar perdida, pero no exactamente en la nevada que estaba delante de nosotros. Sino que, parecía como si su mirada rubí, estuviera atrapada en un sentimiento de profundo dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunté trayéndolo a este mundo.

-Ah… siento como si algo malo pasara… como si tuviera mi corazón vacío- Me explicó y entonces comprendí su mirada distante, aunque me sorprendía la franqueza con la que me había hablado.

-Valla… que precisión- exclamé, y él se giro a mirarme, antes de echarse a reír.

Soul había sido sincero conmigo desde el inicio, desde que nos conocimos en aquel tren. Y yo, no hacía más que ocultarme, evadiendo sus preguntas con evasivas, ocultándole la verdadera esencia de mí ser. Estaba siendo egoísta, y hasta yo podía darme cuenta de eso. Pero… a lo que realmente le temía era a que una vez que Soul se enterara de mi pasado, no quisiera verme nunca más, y aún peor, detestaría que me mirara con lástima. Soul había confiado en mi ¿por qué yo no podía confiar en él?

* * *

Cuando llegué al departamento, fui a sentarme en la mesa junto al ventanal. Las palabras pesaban en mi cabeza, y la necesidad de contarle parte de mi pasado a Soul, se hacía inevitable. Suspiré, mientras escuchaba como él, lentamente se sentaba a mi lado. El ambiente, dejó de ser denso, y pasó a ser increíblemente fluido, las palabras se borraron de mi cabeza, y solo existía la tranquilidad. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, mil cosas pasaron en nuestros ojos, pero no pudimos comprender nada de lo que el otro decía, porque, por lo menos en mí, mi cerebro se había apagado totalmente.

Alguien empezó a golpear la puerta con insistencia, haciendo que Soul se levantara para abrir. Me quedé pensando, en si sería buena idea o no el contarle todo lo de mi pasado, quizás, si omitía ciertas cosas, no resultaría tan malo decírselo.

-Hola- escuché que dijo a quien fuera que había ido, y por su tono de voz, logré comprender que no lo conocía.

-Hola… ¿Vive aquí Maka?- esa voz, yo la conocía.

Me paré rápidamente, y me acerqué a la puerta. Confirmando mis sospechas… Era Black Star. ¿Qué hacía aquí? No, el muy idiota no sería tan impulsivo de hacer eso ¿verdad? Kid y Tsubaki lo hubieran detenido, entonces… ¿Qué hace aquí? Mis temores se confirmaron cuando vi una sonrisa en su rostro. No faltaron más palabras para confirmarme que tenía razón, estaba aquí para cumplir su promesa.

* * *

_Flash Back._

_Una peliceniza estaba sentada en el suelo de un parque, recostando se cabeza en la banca que se encontraba detrás suya, mirando, por debajo de la visera, las hojas del árbol que tenía enfrente. Alguien se sentó en la banca, y enseguida le tendió una lata de refresco. Ella, sin mirar quién era, la tomó y se la llevó a la boca, aún en un estado de zombi total._

_-Ya ha pasado un mes Maka- le dijo el chico que estaba sentado en la banda, mientras miraba de reojo a su novia que hablaba con un pelinegro de tres rayas blancas a su costado._

_-Lo sé- respondió desinteresadamente, como desconectada del mundo._

_-Hay una audición mañana- murmuró el chico de ojos verdes tratando de persuadirla- ¿No quieres que vallamos?- le preguntó y ella se sonrió._

_-Black… lo dije en el momento que Jemes se unió a Sparto… no volveré a cantar hasta que sienta mejor- luego de eso se hizo un silencio intenso._

_-Maka… sabes que te apoyo en momentos como este…- exclamó en una voz baja el chico peliazul- pero no puedes dejar de cantar, es tu vida, y la mía- murmuró justo cuando la chica acababa su refresco y aplastaba la latita._

_-Si yo no quiero cantar, te puedes buscar otra cantante mejor, hay muchas en el mundo- susurró la chica con una voz rara, entre triste y impotente._

_-Quiero que te quede claro algo Maka…-le dijo seriamente el chico, mientras aplastaba la lata con fuerza- No volveré a decirlo- le aclaró con el ceño fruncido- No voy a tocar para otra voz que no sea la tuya, y así tenga que ir al fin del mundo para convencerte de volver a cantar, así lo haré, es una promesa- Maka lo miró entre sorprendida y conmovida, era la primera vez que Black dejaba a un lado su orgullo._

_La peliceniza no pudo evitarlo, y las lágrimas empezaron a escurrirse por sus ojos. Le dolía, le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando, el ver a sus amigos preocupados por ella, el perder a alguien amado. Ya no podía soportarlo, le costaba tratar de mantenerse alejada del dolor, y encima, su mejor amigo le decía algo como eso. Ella no podía resistir tantas emociones juntas. Empezó a llorar fuertemente, siendo rápidamente consolada por su amigo Black Star._

_End Flash Back._

_

* * *

_

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!- grité furiosa, no podía ser que él haya dejado todo lo que tenía por esa estúpida promesa.

-Maquita!- gritó Black sonriente, mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme, no podía permitirlo, si lo hacía, todas mis fuerzas se irían y me largaría a llorar.

Le pegué la patada más fuerte que pude, haciendo que su cuerpo saliera despedido por los aires, hasta chocar con la pared del pasillo. Sabía por experiencia que eso no le haría nada a mi mejor amigo, pero por lo menos lo calmaría. Soul murmuró algo que no alcancé a entender. Tomé aire, tratando de desatar el nudo en la garganta que tenía.

-¡Vete!- grité con toda mi fuerza, acercándome hacia donde estaba.

-¿Así me tratas? El GRAN DIOS de Black Star te vino a traer tus cosas y tú me recibes así- dijo haciendo puchero, demonios, cómo puede ser tan infantil en momentos como este- Yo que te extrañaba tanto Maka- exclamó sobándose la cabeza, basta Black, detente por favor- Mala amiga- una punzada atravesó mi corazón, no podía resistir que estuviera enojado conmigo.

Esperen, él había venido solo a traer las cosas que le pedía a Kid, entonces, no iba a cumplir su promesa. Suspiré aliviada, después de todo, Black no era tan idiota.

-Así que a eso viniste- le dije seriamente, intentando ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos- Bueno está bien pasa- le dejé pasar, y entonces miré a Soul que estaba confundido, no lo culpo, la escena que presenció no era algo habitual-Black Star, este es mi compañero de departamento, Soul… Soul, este es Black Star un amigo de la infancia- los presenté educadamente mientras ellos compartían una mirada amistosa.

-Mucho gusto- exclamó Soul sonriente.

Black entró al departamento, y miró el lugar detenidamente. Podía ver en su cara, las muecas de una agradable sorpresa.

-Qué lindo departamento- exclamó Black Star- Yo creí que Kid lo había elegido porque era el número 808… el único en toda Death City- comentó señalando la evidente obsesión de nuestro amigo Kid por la simetría.

-Lo eligió por eso- murmuré resignada, antes de compartir una mirada con Black, en las que nos dijimos muchas cosas.

Una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y con terror, pude leer, en sus ojos, que mis suposiciones eran acertadas: iba a mudarse a Death City.

-Death City es la ciudad perfecta para un DIOS como yo- exclamó Black Star.

La rabia me consumió, él no podía hacer eso, no podía dejar todo lo que tenía para venir así como así. Digo, tiene una maravillosa novia que lo aguanta, un lucrativo trabajo en el hotel de la madre de Tsubaki, y por sobre todo, tiene todo lo que uno pueda desear. Fruncí mi ceño, él no podía abandonar una vida así solo por un capricho juvenil. Con todas las fuerzas que tuve, le volví a dar una patada, sacándolo del departamento.

-Vete! No tienes nada que hacer acá!- Le volví a gritar enojada.

Él se revolvió un poco el cabello, como queriendo ordenarse los pensamientos luego de ese golpe. Pero en cuanto se acomodó, me demostró con su mirada que estaba dispuesto a pelearla hasta la muerte.

-Claro que sí!- me gritó en forma de respuesta -Voy a volver a formar la banda- ¿Acaso estaba loco? Es un idiota.

-Si quieres estar en una banda fórmala en Tokio…- le reproché, haciendo que me mirara con fuego en sus ojos, mi voz había sonado más triste de lo que quería, pero no podía evitarlo- No puedes dejar todo lo que tienes en Tokio…- yo también quería volver a formar la banda, pero no podía permitirle que se aventurara de esta forma en el mundo ¿por qué Tsubaki no lo detuvo?

-Tú hiciste lo mismo- me reprochó enfadado.

No, no podía comparar lo que yo hice con lo que él está haciendo. El tiene todo, una familia que lo contiene, aunque no sea su verdadera familia, una novia que lo espera siempre y lo cuida, un trabajo, felicidad. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, intentando retener las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-YO NO TENÍA NADA- grité, desgarrándome la garganta, dejé salir todo mi dolor.

Black Star se calmó y bajó la mirada, podía ver en sus gestos, que se estaba pensando lo que iba a decirme. Otra vez, el idiota había sacado mi lado débil, otra vez me había hecho flaquear.

-Nos tenías a nosotros- susurró en un tono de reproche, haciendo que tuviera que bajar la vista.

-No puedes dejar así a Tsubaki- le reproché yo esta vez.

-Ella vendrá en cuanto consiga instalarme- explicó seriamente- No puedes seguir escondiéndote Maka- no necesito que me lo digas, ya lo sé.

-¿¡Por qué desperdicias una vida buena como la que tienes arriesgándote a venir aquí para satisfacer un deseo caprichoso!- Le grité con toda mi furia, tratando de escaparme de una conversación, donde Black seguramente me haría ver lo equivocada que estaba, y yo como idiota, terminaría regresando a Tokio.

-NO ES UN DESEO CAPRICHOSO… TOCAR LA GUITARRA ES MI VIDA- Black Star me gritó, como si no lo supiera, lo entendía perfectamente, su amor por la guitarra, era el mismo que el mío por el canto.

-¡Aún así pudiste satisfacer ese estúpido sueño en Tokio!- le regañé, ya se lo había dejado claro varias veces, pero él no me escuchaba.

-No, no puedo- exclamó Black Star y bajó la mirada- No me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo- exclamó en un susurro- No quiero tocar para nadie más que para ti-otra vez esas palabras, tuve que hacer fuerza para girarme y esconder mis lágrimas.

-Me voy- grité corriendo por las escaleras.

No podía verlo en este momento, las palabras se me habían congelado en la garganta. Salí del edificio, el cielo del anochecer, pintaba de color uva las nueves sobre mi cabeza. Corrí hasta un parque cercano, y me senté en una de las bancas. Podía sentir, como el aire helado entraba a mis pulmones, y como si de mil agujas se tratase. Necesitaba a alguien que me abrazara, alguien que se llevara consigo esta porción de dolor que tengo, pero en lugar de sentir los cálidos brazos de Jemes, podía sentir el frío que me daban las cadenas de su alma. Apenas podía caminar, cada vez que quiero continuar, los recuerdos felices de esos días vienen a mi mente, poblándolos, haciéndome un poco más feliz, pero siempre, llega ese momento en el que veo que todo fue una cruel equivocación. Pero aunque fuera una equivocación, los recuerdos de sus sonrisas me hacen mejor, me recuerdan que debo continuar mi camino.

Tomé mi celular, y marqué un número al azar, tenía que hablar con alguien, no importaba con quién. Necesitaba escuchar la voz de alguien extraño, alguien que tuviera una vida feliz, alguien… que no sufriera las desgracias de mi vida. El sonido de la llamada empezaba a inquietarme, ¿con quién me encontraría? ¿Una mujer casada con dos hijos? ¿Un importante empresario multimillonario? ¿Un simple trabajador que está a punto de casarse? No lo sabía, pero todas esas personas hicieron que mi mente empezara a nadar por los aires.

-_¿Hola?-_me preguntaron desde el otro lado, y casi por inercia fui a cortar, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?- _¿Maka estás allí?-_ La voz de Justin hizo que las lágrimas se empezaran a escurrir por mi rostro.

-Lo siento, equivocado- murmuré mordiéndome el labio inferior.

_-Adiós Maka- _susurró Justin nostálgico, desde el otro lado de la línea.

Miré mi celular antes de cortar, y veloz como un rayo, mis dedos discaron un número que conocía casi de memoria. En cuanto sentí el sonido de la llamada atendida, empecé a sollozar.

-Kid, lo he vuelto a hacer…- exclamé intentando calmarme- He vuelto a llamar al celular de Jemes- murmuré con la voz entrecortada.

_-¿Te atedió Justin?-_ me preguntó y yo le respondí con un pequeño sí- _Tranquila… sabes que Justin comprende bien que aún no superas la muerte de su hermano- _me dijo y no pude ahogar un gruñido de furia.

-Sabes que no amo a Jemes- le grité enfadada- es solo que…- empecé a decir pero Kid me interrumpió.

_-Lo sé… créeme, lo sé- _murmuró suavemente desde el otro lado de la línea- _Jemes siempre fue la persona a la que acudiste cuando te sentías mal, y aún ahora, años después, te cuesta acostumbrarte a que ya no contestará tus llamadas-_ mis ojos empezaron a expulsar más lágrimas de las que antes había- _Ahora me tienes a mí y a Black, trata de hablar con él de ahora en adelante- _me dijo y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo importante.

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?- le pregunté parándome y caminando de vuelta al edificio.

-_Jajajajaja- _empezó a reírse desde el otro lado Kid- _Sabes que Black no escucha a nadie cuando toma una decisión-_ me contestó aunque no me convenció del todo.

-¿Qué hay de Tsubaki?- le pregunté no muy segura, ella tendría que haberlo detenido.

-_A ella costó más hacerla acceder, estaba un poco preocupada de lo que pasara si se mudaban a Tokio, pero logré convencerla- _exclamó feliz, haciendo que mi ira aumentara.

-¡Con que fuiste tú! ¡No me jodas Kid ahora mismo te paso con Black Star y lo convences de que vuelva a Tokio! ¿Me entendiste?- empecé a gritar, entré al departamento, y azoté la puerta al pasar- ¡YA!- grité antes de escuchar sus carcajadas del otro lado.

_-¿Ni siquiera vas a escuchar la nueva canción que compuso Black Star?_ -me preguntó confundiéndome.

-¿nueva canción?- pregunté mirando al peliazul, que sacó de una caja un CD y un reproductor de música.

Colgué sin despedirme de Kid, se lo merecía. Fulminé con la mirada a Black Star, antes de quitarle el reproductor y el CD. Me puse los auriculares, y empecé a escuchar la melodía con los ojos cerrados. Solo era el sonido de una guitarra, y por las manías al tocar, supe de inmediato que era la de Black Star. En ese momento, el peliazul dejó una hoja con una letra escrita, bueno solo unas cuatro líneas de la primera estofa. La miré detenidamente, leyendo unas pocas palabras, sobre una manzana de los deseos. Vino a mí, el cuento de Blancanieves, con su manzana envenenada, si la manzana de los deseos estuviera envenenada ¿aún así la buscaría? Y además ¿qué motivo tendría de hacerlo?

Esos pensamientos recorrieron mi cabeza, y luego de tachar dos o tres cosas, anoté esas ideas sobre el papel. Suspiré al darme cuenta de que lo que hace momentos había pensado, quizás también podría entrar en la canción. Dejé a un lado los auriculares, Black me miraba con un brillo de ansias en sus ojos, debía reconocerlo, estaba melodía me hacía querer cantar con toda el alma. Suspiré dos o tres veces antes de pararme y decirle unas simples palabras a mi mejor amigo.

-Tócala para mí- exclamé abriendo una de las cajas de la que saqué un amplificador.

Me subí a la mesa, y llamé de nuevo a Kid. Black mientras tanto, conectó su guitarra a mi amplificador. Miré a Soul quien estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua.

-Dime lo que piensas- le dije desde la mesa, justo al mismo tiempo que Kid contestó mi llamada.

-No me gusta la música- murmuró frustrado, mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca y se dirigía a su cuarto.

Black empezó a tocar los primeros acordes, y sentí como un cosquilleo me invadía completamente. La emoción de empezar a cantar, invadiendo todo me ser. La adrenalina viajando por mis venas, mi garganta preparándose para decir unas imples palabras. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera en la primera frase? Escuché a mi corazón, y en unos segundos, pude recordar la llamada a Justin. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, y en segundos ya me encontraba pronunciando aquellas palabras, casi sin darme cuenta.

- Nagai yume wo mita natsukashii koe ga (Una voz nostálgica con la que había soñado mucho tiempo)- mi alma estaba vibrando, con cada palabra, con cada sensación-Sayonara wo itta (Me dijo adiós)- el mundo desapareció de mi vista, solo estaba yo, para enfrente de la nada, con la estrella de Tokio a mi lado, tocando la música que me hacía latir con fuerza el corazón.

Luego de esa frase, no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más, mi cerebro estaba desconectado, y me alma cantaba palabras al alzar. Me olvidé de que mi micrófono era mi celular, mi escenario era la mesa de la sala, y que solo estaba la guitarra acompañándome. Mis ojos se mantuvieron cerrados por un momento, hasta que pude ver claramente, algo que nunca antes había visto a sentido, no al menos cuando estaba cantando.

* * *

_¿Sabes Soul?_

_Siempre que canto sobre un escenario, todo a mi alrededor desaparece, solo quedan las melodías de los instrumentos que me acompañan, pero aquella noche descubrí algo más. Cuando abrí los ojos, no me encontré con la nada. Es cierto, mi mundo dejó de existir, sin embargo, allí estabas tú. Podía verte con increíble precisión. Tus ojos rojos carmín, brillaban ilusionados, como si mi voz te hubiera tocado el alma. Y aunque no sé si fue verdad, sé que tu mirada me atravesó completamente._

_Me tocó tan profundo como nadie me ha tocado, y el sentimiento de que eras tú el único que podía comprenderme, hizo que mi corazón latiera con felicidad. Todas las tristezas se evaporaron, y aquella pesada cadena que me unía al alma de Jemes, se evaporó. Mi alma, dejó de estar atada a un pasado distante, y empecé a sentir el presente._

_Llámame loca, cursi o poco cool…_

_Pero en aquel momento, me di cuenta, de que empezabas a adueñarte de mi corazón._


	5. Canciones del alma

Hola de nuevo! Cuánto tiempo sin leernos no? jajaja... -.- okey, perdón por el retraso del capi, esperaba subirlo antes, pero se me complicó un poco por diversos temas... en especial en el ámbito amoroso ¬¬. En fin, nada de que preocuparse. Aquí les dejo este capi. Tengo que aclarar que el pasado de Maka y de Soul no los escribí de nuevo porque se me hacía muy repetitivo, por lo que si alguien quiere leerlos ya que no leyó "The fourth 808" les dejo los links del pasado de ambos:

**Soul: http: / www. fanfiction . net /s/6212977/5/ The_ fourth_ 808 (sin espacios).**

**Maka: http: / www. fanfiction . net /s/6212977/6/ The_fourth_808 (también sin espacios).**

Bueno los agradecimientos van a todos los que comentaron el capi anterior: **Haruna An, Maka Vi Britannia, Delirium Land, Liz Wland hc, Kiriha-chan, Cheethan Black, Cherry Baudelaire, Mary Eruka Albarns y a Miyoko-chibi!.**

Una aclaración que olvidé hacer del capi 3: el fragmento de la canción que canta Maka, pertenece a la canción **_"Kuroi Namida" _**de **_Anna Tsuchiya._**

Las canciones que aparecen en este capitulo son:

1- **_"Haevy Sterry Chain" _**de **_Tommy Heavenly6._**

2- **_"Rose" _**de **_Anna Tsuchiya._**

_Disclaimer: Las canciones que aparecen no me perteneces, al igual que los personajes y parte del argumento. No lo hago con fines de lucro, solo de entretener a personas y divertirme yo misma, si eso es una crímen... PUES QUE ME ENCIERREN O.ó! oK no..._

Los dejo con el capi!

* * *

_¿Sabes Soul?_

_Muchas veces, uno se identifica con una canción que escucha por la radio, en la tele o en algún lado. El sentimiento de que una canción te toque el alma, es indescriptible y hermoso. Hace que todas tus emociones surjan por sí mismas, y te recuerden momentos particulares del pasado. Luego de que cantara por primera vez en Tokio, ambos tuvimos una charla en donde nos sinceramos por completo. Mis canciones favoritas, siempre tienen una frase que me caracteriza, y eso mismo quise que pasara con las canciones que yo misma escribía._

_¿Aún no lo entiendes?_

_Escúchame atentamente, aquella noche descubrí una cosa increíble. Uno ama las canciones que ama, porque tienen una parte de su alma. Y la única forma de conseguir que la gente se identifique con tus canciones, es poniendo tus propios pensamientos, tus propias acciones, tus propias experiencias en una letra y melodía. Quizás lo digo porque soy cantante, pero estoy seguro que los escritores, los directores de cine, y hasta los fotógrafos lo saben bien. No espero que me entiendas de todas formas, después de todo, debes vivirlo para entenderlo._

_Ese, es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida ¿no?_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 5: "Canciones y recuerdos"**

**-Una canción, por definición es letra y melodía, pero para nuestras almas, es algo mucho más grande y no podemos definirlo- Maka Albarn.**

**

* * *

**

Sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí, acababa de salir del cuarto de Soul, donde en unos momentos, compartimos infinidad de detalles de nuestro pasado. Nunca me había resultado tan fácil explicarle a alguien mis sentimientos, nunca, pero nunca. Entré a mi cuarto, tirándome en la cama con suavidad. A mi lado, tenía un cuaderno sin empezar, en donde probablemente escribiría la letra de la canción que había compuesto Black. Miré el reproductor de CD y tomé una lapicera. Me tiré sobre la cama, y con los auriculares, empecé a escuchar la melodía. Para componer letras siempre me dejo llevar, y escribo una frase por cada recuerdo. Suspiré y apreté el botón de "Play". Me acomodé suavemente contra el acolchado y me sumí en el sonido de la guitarra.

Miré sin darme cuenta mi celular, y me acordé de lo que había pasado hoy cuando había llegado Black. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, llamaba al número de Jemes, y cuando Justin, su hermano mayor me contestaba, no podía decir nada. Y como si solo fuera una voz del pasado, se despedía con un simple "adiós". Si he de confesarlo, Justin y Jemes tenían la misma voz por teléfono, por lo que a veces, imagino que es con Jemes con el que hablo, y no con Justin. Aunque precisamente, no se puede llamar conversación a escuchar dos o tres palabras de un ente semi imaginario.

* * *

_Negai yume wo mita natsukashii koe ga_ (Una voz nostálgica con la que había soñado mucho tiempo)

_Sayonara wo itta_ (Dijo adiós)

* * *

Aquel día, había pensado en si existía una manzana de los deseos, como la de Blancanieves. Sería genial que existiera una cosa así, algo que cumpliera cualquier capricho de tu corazón con solo morderla. Aunque si nos ponemos a pensar, algo así definitivamente no existe. Y aunque existiera ¿valdría la pena ganar lo que quisiéramos por un medio tan simple? Los humanos buscamos siempre el camino más corto y más fácil, cuando el más largo y difícil es el que mejor. En un cuento, si tuviera que ver un panorama en el que se encontrara esa manzana, sería de colores oscuros, con un cielo color violeta y con un clima de lluvia incesante. La manzana, roja como la sangre, estaría entre las manos de algún personaje heroico, que en el último minuto, la arrojaría con fuerza al darse cuenta de que es mentira.

* * *

"_A wishing apple" in my hands_ (La manzana de los deseos en mis manos)

_Budou iro no ame hibiwareta sora wo_ (la lluvia de color uva parte el cielo,)

_Tape de fusaida_ (Y lo arreglé con celo)

"_A wishin apple" is a fake…!_ (La manzana de los deseos es una mentira)

* * *

Hablando así, parezco de esas personas que solo esperan a que la vida les de algo, sin salir a luchar por ella. Pero, es que realmente no sé que más hacer. Mi futuro lo veo muy borroso, incapaz de ser aclarado por un cristal. Las fuerzas me han abandonado hace mucho, y me duele estar siquiera de pie. Siento como si caminara en un camino de vidrios, y que lo único que me hace querer seguir es la vaga ilusión de que en algún momento desaparecerán. Y junto con ellas, mis heridas pararán de sangrar, dejarán de doler, y por fin podré vivir feliz. Pero a esta altura del camino, no puedo ver mi propio paraíso. Creo que lo perdí hace tiempo, casi tanto como cuando te perdí para siempre, y sin un objetivo a alcanzar no puedo continuar.

_

* * *

_

Nani ka wo matte itai wake janakute

(No es que quiera estar esperando algo)

_Mae ni susumenai…_ (Es sólo que no puedo continuar…)

_Where is my Heaven?_ (Dónde está mi paraíso?)

* * *

Jemes, por tu culpa, estoy estancada donde estoy. Me cuesta mucho avanzar, y es que el peso de tu recuerdo no deja de atormentarme. Siento que cargo con una pesada cadena, siento que cargo con tu alma, y con las estrellas que tanto te gustaban ver. Siento que mi mundo está estancado, y que al no ver un paraíso, lo único que me queda es el infierno. Tú, mi primer amor ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué deje todo y valla contigo? ¿Qué cante hasta que se me desgaste la garganta? ¿o que me convierta en un demonio en el infierno? ¿me odias o me amas? Yo ya no sé que siento por ti, quizás, si pudiera volver a ver tu sonrisa, mis pensamientos se aclararían. Realmente, en un momento así, daría lo que fuera, por volverte a ver. Contigo a mi lado, siempre encontraba la paz, y ahora… ya no sé dónde buscarla.

_

* * *

_

You are my "heavy starry chain"

(Eres mí "pasada cadena estrellada")

_Kimi ga nozomu nara, akuma ni sae nareru_ (Me convertiría en el demonio si tú me lo pidieras)

_Baby for you_ (Nene, por tí)

_Mou dou natte mo kamawanai yo, my dear_ (No me importa lo que me ocurra, querido…)

_Sono amai hohoemi wo torimodoseru no nara_ (Si pudiera hacer volver esa dulce sonrisa…)

* * *

A veces pienso, que vivo en una horrible pesadilla. Donde de un día para el otro, tuve que abandonar mis juguetes, y dejé mi infancia atrás, para encontrarme con el devastador mundo al que llaman "real". ¿O es que no me percaté de ese cambio porque estabas conmigo? Quizás, tu tranquilidad, me distrajo del dolor, y en cuanto te fuiste, me golpeé contra la más dura pared. ¿Sabes jemes? Me duele salir de mi cuarto, y prefiero estar encerrada, a ver que el mundo solo me grita: "Pobre chica, él nunca la amó" ¿Dime jemes? ¿Es verdad o una simple ilusión? Por favor, si esto es un simple sueño ¡Despiértenme!

* * *

_Sakeda please, wake me up!_ (Grité "por favor, despiértame!")

_Pink no sensha ni kakurete naiteita_ (Escondí mi tanque rosa y me puse a llorar)

_Ano hi kara zutto_ (Desde ese día)

_Heya ni hitori de itai wake janukute_ (no es que quiera estar sola en mi habitación)

_Shiru no ga kowai no_ (Es sólo que tengo miedo de saber…)

_So…Our love is dead?_ (Así que… ¿nuestro amor ha muerto?)

* * *

Nunca he creído en Dios, pero si existiera, jamás le tendría miedo. No si se trata de ti. Lo desafiaría sin importar las consecuencias, solo, si consigo encontrar la respuesta a esta pregunta que carcome el alma. Dime Dios: ¿habrá alguien que me ame de verdad? Quiero que esta cadena que me une a ti, desaparezca como las estrellas en el día. Aunque solo fuera un segundo, necesito respirar libremente.

__

_

* * *

_

You´re my "Heavy starry chain"

(Eres mi "pesada cadena estrellada")

_Kimi no teme ni nara, kamisama ni mo somuko_ (Desafiaría a Dios por ti)

* * *

En algún tiempo, fui capaz de afirmar, que si tú me lo pidieras, bajaría cada estrella del cielo. Y que con todas ellas, decoraría tu corazón. En aquellos tiempos era una ingenua chica, cegada por el amor. Y hasta llegaba a creer que la eternidad existía. Siempre lo creí, hasta aquella navidad, donde dejaste de estar a mi lado, y moriste sin decirme adiós.

__

_

* * *

_

Darling for you

(Querido por tí)

_Moshi ki ni iru nara ano hoshi wo tsunade_ (Atraparé esas estrellas si las quieres)

_Sono kami ni, sono mune ni, kazatte agetai no_ (Me gustaría decorar tu pelo, tu corazón)

* * *

Mentiría si digiera que no creo en tus palabras, aún después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, defendería hasta con mi vida, una palabra tuya. Y aún así, el destino te quitó de mis manos, aún cuando tú ya te ibas a ir de ellas. El destino me odia, siempre lo ha hecho, mira sino, me ha quitado todo lo que siempre quise.

* * *

_/I belive in you… I belive in you…/_ (Creo en ti… Creo en ti…)

_/Where´s my heaven? My fate hate me?/_ (¿Dónde está mi paraíso? ¿Me odia mi destino?)

* * *

Desde que no estoy contigo, me cuesta respirar, mi sangre se congela, y mi corazón es un desierto reseco y arenoso. Vivo teniendo pesadillas, incapaz de evitarlas. No hay noche en la que no te sueñe, y no vea que te alejas de mi lado sin poder hacer nada. Todo es tu culpa, por favor Jemes ¡Déjame en paz! Tu fantasma me persigue, y no puedo escaparme de él. Ya no soporto tenerte cerca, vete de mi lado ya!

* * *

_You know… Sou Baby, my blood freeze_ (Lo sabes… Así que nene, mi sangre se congela)

_Without you, I can´t breathe_ (Sin ti, no puedo respirar)

"_I´m fed up" in my bad Dreams_ ("Estoy harta" en mis pesadillas)

_Because of you_ (Por tu culpa)

_Baby please… Wake me up! _(Nene, por favor… ¡Despiértame!)

* * *

Hice hasta lo imposible por olvidarte Jemes, hice hasta lo imposible por tenerte de regreso. Ya no te podré volver a ver, para lo único que quiero esa manzana, aunque esté envenenada, es para traer de vuelta esa dulce sonrisa. La única capaz de calmar mi corazón. No te odio, no te amo, pero aún tu recuerdo me trae cierta paz. Créeme si quieres, pero creo que mi corazón está empezando a sanar, con una sonrisa muy distinta a la tuya… y aunque te parezca ridículo, es la sonrisa de un tiburón.

__

_

* * *

_

You are my "heavy starry chain"

(Eres mi "pesada cadena estrellada")

_Kimi ga nozomu nara, akuma ni sae nareru_ (Me convertiría en el demonio si tú me lo pidieras,)

_Baby for you_ (Nene, por tí)

_Negai no ringo ni te wo nobashita kedo_ (Intenté alcanzar la manzana de los deseos)

_Dame datta tabun mou aenaku naru kedo_ (Pero no lo logré, seguramente no te volveré a ver)

_Mata dokuiri demo kamawanai yo my dear…_ (ni siquiera me importa si está envenenada, querido…)

_Sono amai hohoemi wo torimodoseru no nara…_ (Si pudiera hacer volver esa dulce sonrisa…)

* * *

Escribí la última letra y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que había compuesto una canción casi sin pensarlo. La releí, y sentí que todo encajaba perfectamente, como un simple puzle terminado. Suspiré mientras me tendía en mi cama, la imagen de Soul se me vino a la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba con este chico? Era gracioso y divertido, como Black, además de respetuoso y serio, como Kid. Sería que lo quiero tanto porque se parece a ellos.

_Muy egoísta de tu parte Maka…_

Cierto, soy egoísta, eso lo he sabido desde hace tiempo. Pero no voy a luchar contra mí misma, no tengo fuerzas todavía. Sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida sobre mi cuaderno.

* * *

Unos ruidos y unos gritos me hicieron despertarme, tenía mucho sueño, pero teniendo en cuenta que Black Star estaría haciendo ejercicios… pues… no iba a dormir más. Suspiré mientras me levantaba a regañadientes, insultando mentalmente al estúpido de mi mejor amigo. Imbécil. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con el peliazul sonriéndole a Soul, que parecía estar en el mismo estado de zombización que yo.

-A Hola Soul! ¿Viniste a apreciar la grandeza de un DIOS como yo?- le preguntó Black a un Soul con cara de dormido.

-Nadie se levanta a las 6 de la mañana para verte la cara- exclamé acallando un bostezo- nos levantamos por tus estúpidos ruidos- refunfuñé mientras abría un ojo para ver el panorama.

Black me miraba con el ceño fruncido, bueno, no precisamente a mí, sino a mi atuendo. Soul miraba para otro lado, quién sabe en qué estaba pensando, aunque no es que me importara demasiado.

-¿Qué fachas son esas?- me señaló acusadoramente mientras levantaba mis cejas, qué mierda le importaba a él como se me cantara vestirme.

Cerré los ojos intentando sacar al sueño de mi cabeza. Cuando abrí los ojos, la mirada penetrante de Soul me hizo congelarme en mi lugar. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí y simplemente me limité a mirarlo disimuladamente.

-Buenos días- me dijo suavemente.

-Hola- le contesté haciéndome la desinteresada, demonios, me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Si sales así a la calle tendré que golpear a varios idiotas- bromeó Black entrando en su papel de "hermano mayor celoso"

-Tonto- comenté antes de meterme en mi habitación a cambiarme.

Ya adentro, tomé mi ropa y me cambié. Elegí algo no muy llamativo, tenía ganas de hacer algo tranquilo hoy. Ya había compuesto una letra para la canción, por lo que quizás hoy sería un día de lectura. Me sonreí internamente, amaba esos días en los que solamente me dedicaba a leer, pero… hace rato que no tenía tiempo ni ganas para sumergirme en la lectura. Suspiré y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, para escuchar una pequeña confesión de Black.

-Más vale que cuando yo no esté, tú la cuides- le amenazó Black a Soul, quien lo miraba un poco asustado- una vez que Tsubaki se venga para acá no puedo estar pendiente de ella siempre- dijo enfadado, como si realmente me fuera a pasar algo malo.

-No te preocupes tanto por mí, y preocúpate en no darle tantos problemas a Tsubaki- le dije enojada, no iba a permitir que su vida se arruinara solo porque era un "hermano" celoso y sobreprotector- no sé cómo puede aguantarte…- dije acomodando un poco mi ropa.

-Estas de mal humor- afirmó el chico de cabellera azul, mirándome con esa cara que tiene de "estoy pensando"- ¿estás en tus días?- me preguntó haciendo que Soul se sonrojara suavemente, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a tanta sinceridad jajaja.

-No, no estoy- le dije sinceramente, mientras pensaba en una buena excusa- solo estoy enojada porque no sé de dónde vamos a sacar un bajista y un baterista los suficientemente buenos- exclamé antes de bufar, valla, que buena mentirosa que soy.

-Okey señorita- murmuró Black haciendo una graciosa mueca con la cara- iré a buscar algo de papel y fibrones para hacer anuncios- dijo e inmediatamente salió del departamento a velocidad luz.

-¿Siempre es así?- me preguntó Soul antes de mirar el lugar por el que se había ido Black Star.

-Sí, es un atolondrado- exclamé y fui a sentarme para leer mi libro.

-Me refiero a las preguntas como la de recién- me preguntó algo cohibido, sorprendiéndose al ver un libro en mi mano ¿tan raro era?

-Tendrías que haberlo escuchado hace tres o cuatro años, cuando estábamos en plena adolescencia y con las hormonas alborotadas…-exclamé bromeando, antes de abrir el libro en donde lo había dejado la vez pasada- esas preguntas sí que eran vergonzosas, se ha ligado bastantes Maka-chops por eso-dije mirándolo a la cara, se veía realmente tierno apenado.

-¿Te gusta leer?- me preguntó y yo asentí, debía dejar esos pensamientos de lado, él ya tenía novia después de todo.

-Otra cosa menos que tenemos en común- murmuró haciendo que me riera internamente, Soul no parecía de los chicos que leían, y al parecer, no me había equivocado.

-Tampoco te gustaba la música y sin embargo te gusta como canto ¿no?- dije mirándolo seriamente- Deberías probar cosas nuevas-murmuré antes de darle el libro.

-Olvídalo, ni en broma- me dijo mientras hacía un pequeño berrinche de niño malcriado-leer no es nada cool-.

-Como digas- dije sonriéndole- tú te lo pierdes- susurré antes de continuar con mi lectura.

* * *

-Oye, te van a salir hongos en la cabeza si lees tanto-bromeó Soul, sacándome de mi lectura.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba leyendo? Ni idea, pero Soul parecía haber hecho muchas cosas en mi ausencia espiritual. Fruncí el ceño e inflé mis mejillas, molesta por el comentario de Soul. Odiaba que me tratasen de nerd, en la escuela siempre me discriminaban por ello, y no es muy placentero que digamos.

-Muy gracioso- dije tratando de ignorarlo.

-"Ratón de biblioteca"- algo en mi se incendió, no tuve tiempo a medir mis actos y sus consecuencias.

Simplemente, cerré mi libro y lo llevé "delicadamente" a su cabeza. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo. Sin darme cuenta, ya le había dado un Maka-chop.

_Genial Maka, así se alejará de ti, y ya no tendrás que irte._

Ese pensamiento me sorprendió, me dolía de una forma inhumana imaginarme que Soul me odiara. Pero, a la vez, me sentía triste de pensar nuevamente en aquello. La desgracia que acompaña a todos los que me rodean, no quiero que toque a Soul. Soy como una rosa congelada, todo aquel que quiere ayudarme, es tocado por el frío de mi alma. Mi voz surgió sola, y las palabras de mi canción favorita surgieron lentamente, con un toque de dolor en ellas…

_Nobody can save me_ (nadie puede salvarme)

_Kogoeru bara no you ni_ (soy una rosa congelada)

_Yasashiku nemuritai my Tears_ (mis ojos cansados quieren dejar de derramar lágrimas)

_I need your love_ (necesito tu amor)

_I'm a broken rose_ (soy una rosa rota)

_Kare ochiru kanashimi my soul_ (mi triste alma pereció)

_Kuzureochiru kodoku na little girl_ (soy una pequeña niña que se quebró)

_I need your love_ (necesito tu amor)

_I'm a broken rose_ (soy una rosa rota)

_Oh baby help me from frozen pain_ (oh bebé sálvame de este congelado dolor)

Al decir esas últimas palabras, mi voz se quebró y no pude seguir hablando. El desconsuelo y la soledad se apoderaron de mi alma. Esa canción me describía en aquel momento. Necesitaba amor, alguien que estuviera conmigo y no le preocupara congelarse completamente. Mi corazón ardía, pero mi cuerpo y alma estaban totalmente congelados. Necesitaba una salida, pero no la veía. Quise llorar, quise gritar.

-Maka…- susurró Soul aún inconsciente-…- en unos segundos de silencio, frunció el ceño levemente, mientras torcía su boca, como si estuviera molesto- estás más linda…- comentó en otro susurró, haciendo que lo mirase expectante- estás más linda si sonríes.

* * *

_Aquellas palabras, hicieron que todo dolor desapareciera. Una canción puede representar tu alma, y así mismo, te hace descubrir muchas cosas interesantes. No se si esas palabras las dijiste por un sueño que tuviste, si las mencionaste porque sí, o porque tu alma sabía cuánto dolor albergaba la mía._

_Soul…_

_¿Alguna vez te dije lo importante que fueron esas palabras en mi vida? Tal vez no, pero… Esas simples palabras me hicieron sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho. Incluso, cuando Black volvió con todo para hacer los carteles, no puede borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de mi cara. Y las únicas palabras que me dedicó mi amigo fueron estas:_

"_Luces como una boba enamorada"._

_¿Tú crees que en aquel momento ya estaba enamorada de ti? Tal vez…_

_Quién sabe… _


	6. La chica de las Jirafas

Primero que nada, perdón por el retraso y que sea cortito, pero es que no tuve tiempo ni ánimos para escribirlo. Estuve preparándome para la escuela a full, y bueno, no me inspiré demaciado para este fic -.- Ya perdón.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review en el capi anterior: **Delirium Land, mumi evans elric, Liz Wland hc, Cherry Baudelaire, Candy-san, Cheethan Black, Kiriha-chan, Nekita Lore-chan, Miyoko-chibi y a Kaoru240.**

El estracto de la canción es de **Olivia Inspi' Reira (Trapnest)**, la canción se llama **_"Starless Night" (Noche sin estrellas)_**

Sin más, el capítulo!

* * *

_Oye Soul…_

_¿Nunca te ha pasado que has visto una persona por la calle, y sabes qué clase de persona es?_

_La única vez que me pasó eso, casi me muero, aunque creo que nunca te lo dije…_

_Jejeje… aquí está esa historia…_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "La chica de las Jirafas"**

**-Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso… muchas cosas pueden perderse por ser cautelosos- Maka Albarn.**

- Muchísimas gracias, nos vemos… a y suerte con Kim- le dije a Soul guiñándole un ojo y sacando a Black de la panadería.

Una vez Soul hubo despertado, nos acompañó a Black y a mí a repartir carteles por todos lados, pero como se había hecho su hora de trabajar, fuimos a acompañarlo a su trabajo. Además, había hablado con el jefe de Soul y con el tal Jim, y me habían permitido dejar unos carteles que habíamos hecho con Black mientras Soul dormía. Mi amigo peliazul me miró de reojo, acusándome con la mirada. Yo lo miré retadoramente, seguro estaba enfadado porque no le compré ninguna factura.

-Ya te compraré algo- le dije y se sonrió victorioso, mientras seguíamos pegando carteles en los postes de luz.

-Oye Maka…- me llamó haciendo que lo mirara, tenía la mirada semi perdida en algún lugar lejano, como si realmente estuviera pensando- ¿Te gusta Soul?- la pregunta me tomó desprevenida, haciendo que me engrampara el dedo con la engrampadora.

-Auch- me quejé antes de sacarme el cosito de metal del dedo y llevármelo a la boca.

-Mira que eres torpe- se burló mi amigo mientras me hacía unas caricias en la cabeza.

-Idiota-murmuré haciendo que se riera y siguiera pegando los cartelitos.

-Ya… ¿te gusta o no?- me preguntó pícaramente, haciendo que un leve rubor cubriera mis mejillas, aunque fácilmente podía ser confundida por un rubor por el frío.

¿Si me gustaba Soul como persona? Sí, era agradable, divertido y un chico muy bueno. Ahora… si me gustaba de la otra forma, o sea, en sentido amoroso, no lo sabía. Cada vez que me miraba me hacía sentir tranquila, aunque no creo que a eso se le pueda llamar amor precisamente. Los recuerdos de Jemes me empezaron a venir a la cabeza. ¿Quién me gustaba más? Básicamente, no debería haber punto de comparación entre ambos, pero es que realmente no sabía. Tampoco estaba segura si lo que sentía por Jemes era amor o un cariño muy grande, y como no sabía eso, no podía precisar qué demonios sentía por Soul.

-Es complicado…- exclamé haciendo que Black se sonriera levemente.

-No sé qué pasó cuando me fui…- murmuró mientras me miraba de reojo- pero cuando llegué, tenías una boba sonrisa de enamorada…jamás te había visto sonreír así, ni siquiera cuando estabas con el idiota de Jemes- antes ese comentario, no pude evitar sonreír.

Black había sido gran amigo de Jemes, pero cuando se puso de novio conmigo, empezaron a llevarse un poco peor. Black siempre decía que Jemes le caía bien, siempre y cuando no anduviera de novio conmigo, porque, según él, no éramos compatibles. El chico de cabellos azules siempre había sido un hermano mayor celoso, y tuviera el novio que tuviera, nunca le iba a caer bien. Incluso, si Kid y yo nos hubiéramos hecho novios, Black se pelearía continuamente con el pelinegro, aún más que ahora.

-No creo que esté enamorada de Soul, y aún si lo estuviera…- murmuré antes de suspirar- él ya tiene una novia hermosa- comenté y me sorprendí del dolor que mis propias palabras me causaban.

-Sí, esa Kim parece ser bastante celosa por lo que me contaste- susurró mientras pegaba otro cartel y continuábamos caminando.

-Es una chica con mucha suerte- exclamé sonriendo, ojalá yo tuviera un novio como Soul.

-No creo que duren mucho- ese comentario me llamó mucho la atención.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté confusa.

Black se sonrió levemente, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Esa sonrisa, ya la había visto antes, aquel día hacía tiempo, cuando las hojas del otoño terminaban de caer y el frío viento del invierno empezaba a aparecer, unos días antes de navidad.

* * *

_-¿Te lo ha dicho verdad?- le preguntó Black a Maka mientras se sentaban en una banca del parque._

_Los árboles tenían unas pocas hojas, y el viento frío golpeaba a los chicos que pasaban la tarde en aquel parque._

_-Sí- le respondió secamente la peliceniza, al tiempo que escondía su boca y su nariz bajo su aterciopelada bufanda._

_-¿Te irás con él?- volvió a preguntarle Black mientras la observaba de reojo, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de la respuesta de su amiga._

_-Lo veremos cuando él ya se instale- comentó antes de sonreír como una niña pequeña._

_-Maka…- la llamó Black mientras tragaba grueso, no entendía por qué tenía que decirle eso, solo la lastimaría… pero ese presentimiento aumentaba cada vez más- no creo que dures mucho más con Jemes- sus palabras fueron llevadas por el viento a los oídos de la peliceniza, quien abrió sus ojos muy grandes y se lo quedó mirando._

_-¿Q-qué estás diciendo?- le preguntó incrédula, tratando de no hacer notar cómo su corazón se oprimía._

_-Tengo ese presentimiento- un puño se enterró en el hombro del chico, y aunque no fue muy fuerte, le dolió mucho en el plano moral._

_-¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES!- gritó antes de salir corriendo._

* * *

Aquella vez, no había creído en las palabras de mi amigo. Y tiempo después, descubrí que en realidad tenía razón. Una gran preocupación nació en mi corazón, y no pude evitar detener a Black con una de mis manos. Lo miré preocupada, mientras que él me miraba tranquilamente.

-¿Es un presentimiento como el de aquella vez?- le pregunté y él negó, haciéndome suspirar -Entonces no hay por qué preocuparse- le dije sonriendo, a lo que él empezó a saltar diciendo que era el rey del mundo.

No sé por qué, pero tuve la sensación de que me estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo, me convencí a mí misma de que solo eran alucinaciones mías, y que todo iba a estar bien.

-Continuemos- murmuré antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, él me la correspondió al tiempo que llegábamos a un cruce.

Mucha gente cruzaba por la calle opuesta a donde estábamos nosotros, mientras que los autos pasaban adelante nuestro. El semáforo se mantenía en verde, mientras que el otro en rojo. Entonces la vi, caminando por la vereda paralela a la nuestra, una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio y corto. Iba charlando animadamente con una chica rubia muy parecida a ella, solo que de cabello largo y más alta. La chica llevaba una funda de bajo en la espalda, y saltaba muy feliz. Mi corazón empezó a latir pausadamente, como queriéndome avisar de algo.

Su mirada azul se posó en la mía, y fue entonces que sentí que ella iba a ser nuestra bajista. Dejé caer las hojas de mi mano, y empecé a correr hacia ella. No me había dado cuenta de que el semáforo se puso en verde. Un auto arrancó a toda velocidad, y no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba pasando. Cuando me giré a mirar, el auto avanzaba a toda velocidad. Me congelé en ese momento, y vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.

Una mano sujetó mi brazo con fuerza, apartándome del camino de ese auto, haciendo que cayera al suelo de sentón. Miré detenidamente a mi salvadora, era la chica de cabellos rubios largos.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó al tiempo que la chica de cabellos cortos me miraba con interés.

-Sí… Tú… ¿eres una bajista?- le pregunté a la chica de cabellos cortos, y ella asintió- Yo soy cantante en una banda, y mi guitarrista…- empecé a mirar hacia los lados, buscando a Black.

-Aquí está tu Dios simple mortal descuidada- me dijo dándome un pequeño zape en la cabeza.

-A sí, él es Black Star, el guitarrista de mi banda, yo me llamo Maka Albarn- me presenté y ambas me sonrieron.

-Yo soy Liz, la hermana mayor de ella, y ella es Patty- la presentó sonriente.

-Si me uno a ustedes ¿me dejarán usar mi bajo de Jirafa?- nos preguntó y nosotros nos miramos confundidos.

-¿Bajo de Jirafas?- le pregunté a Liz quién empezó a reírse.

-Sí, Patty está obsesionada con la Jirafas- exclamó sonriente.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero me gustaría escuchar cómo tocas- le dije y ella asintió contenta.

-¿Vamos a casa one-chan?- le preguntó a su hermana, y ella nos miró un poco desconfiada.

-Si quieren pueden venir a mi departamento, mi compañero no está… creo que se fue a la casa de su novia- comenté haciendo que ambas me miraran.

-Por mí no hay problema… ¿Patty?- le preguntó su hermana y esta se sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡JIRAFAS!-

* * *

Media hora después estábamos los 4 en el departamento que compartía con Soul. En cuanto abrí la puerta una ola de soledad me invadió, la ausencia de Soul se podía sentir en todos lados. Suspiré dolida, e invité a todos a pasar. Black agarró su celular, el que parecía estar empezando a sonar, y se fue afuera a atender, mi instinto me dijo que era Tsubaki, y por la cara que puso mi amigo al ver la pantalla, supe que era ella.

-Así que vives aquí- comentó Liz sonriente- Es un lugar muy bonito- admitió haciendo que me sonriera y las invitara a sentarse en la mesa.

-Comparto el departamento con un amigo, se llama Soul- les comenté para iniciar una conversación amena.

-¿Es parte de la banda?- me preguntó Patty sonriente.

-No, no le gusta la música- admití un poco triste, creo que ese era el único defecto de Soul.

-Ya veo…- susurró Patty mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Cómo se llama su grupo?- me preguntó Liz.

-No tenemos nombre aún- le dije y ella asintió.

-¿Puedo escucharlos tocar?- me preguntó Patty y yo asentí.

Fui a mi habitación y busqué el CD que había traído Black. Llevé el CD a la mesa, y saqué el reproductor de CD de mi cuarto y lo puse cerca de la mesa, mientras buscaba mi cuaderno con la canción. Puse el CD en el reproductor y le di Play, miré las letras dibujadas en mi cuaderno y empecé a cantar. Mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente en mi pecho, haciendo que mi mundo dejara de existir. Y por más que abrí varias veces los ojos no vi a nadie, solo la silueta desdibujada de Soul.

¿Cómo puede ser que piense en él de esta manera?

* * *

-Hermoso- exclamó Liz una vez terminé de cantar- ¡Es genial! ¿la escribiste vos a la letra?- me preguntó emocionada.

-Sí, fue un momento de inspiración- aclaré mientras Patty sacaba su bajo y empezaba a tocar al ritmo de la canción.

La verdad era, que Patty era una bajista excelente, y parecía emocionarle mucho la idea de unirse a la banda. Black había terminado de hablar por teléfono, y se había sentado a mi lado, luego de darme algunas felicitaciones por la letra que había compuesto. Liz miraba divertida como Patty intentaba memorizarse rápidamente sus notas con el bajo, y para lo infantil que parecía, su memoria era muy buena.

-Maka, Tsubaki vendrá dentro de unos días a instalarse conmigo, así que no tendré mucho tiempo- me comentó haciendo que volteara a verlo.

-No importa, lo único que debemos conseguir un lugar para practicar urgente- murmuré tratando de pensar si sabía de alguno.

Liz se dio vuelta y carraspeó un poco para llamar nuestra atención. La miramos curiosos, y ella nos dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Verán, conozco a alguien que tiene un estudio cercano, y pueden rentarlo a un precio muy bajo- nos comentó haciendo que mis ojos brillaran de ilusión.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunté sonriente, ella asintió y tomó su celular.

-Dame tu número, mañana te averiguo y te aviso ¿Si Maka?- me preguntó y yo asentí rápidamente.

Intercambiamos nuestros números, y luego de charlar un rato se fueron. Simplemente sonreí cuando vi a Patty alejarse junto a su hermana, realmente… realmente sentía que era una gran persona y que iba a ser fundamental en mi vida. ¿Por qué? Hay muchas cosas que se mantienen misteriosas a los ojos de los humanos, y creo que esta era una de ellas.

-Maka…- me llamó Black mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, su mirada era distante, preocupada y angustiosa- No sé qué hacer…- se lamentó mirándome tristemente, haciendo que un hueco se formara en mi corazón.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté confusa y él se rascó la cabeza para dejarse caer de sentón en el suelo.

-No soy alguien que se retracte de lo que hace pero… ¿realmente estuvo bien que me viniera así como así y que obligara a Tsubaki a venirse conmigo?- me preguntó antes de sonreír tristemente, como si se quisiera consolar a sí mismo.

Caminé unos pasos y me senté contra la pared, quedando de costado a Black. Llevé mi mirada al techo, evitando así verlo, aunque sé que él también evitaba mi mirada. Así era nuestra relación, no podíamos hablar seriamente si nos veíamos a los ojos, empezábamos a reírnos o a hablar boludeces, y por eso mismo en momentos así, no mirarnos era lo mejor.

-No lo sé… ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella lo que piensa?- le sugerí y él se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tengo miedo de que me diga que no está contenta- murmuró mientras suspiraba.

-¿No crees que es mejor preguntarle y darle a saber que te importa cómo se siente?- inquirí haciendo que se sonriera.

-Supongo…- murmuró mientras se levantaba- Será mejor que me valla… cuídate ¿bien?- me preguntó antes de abrazarme e irse a su casa.

En cuanto cerré la puerta, el silencio hizo que la realidad me golpeara fuertemente. Me siento perdida, como si no tuviera un hogar al que acudir, como si este departamento no fuera parte de mi vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo cuando Soul está aquí puedo ver este departamento como mi hogar? ¿Por qué siento un frío helado que me congela hasta el alma? ¿Por qué, cuando él no está, los recuerdos de mi pasado me golpean despiadadamente?

Sentí la necesidad de cantar, para aliviar mi soledad, unas breves palabras salieron de mis labios, cantando una canción que hacía tiempo había olvidado…

_I'm alone_ (estoy sola)

_Ikisaki no nai watashi no te wo_ (no tengo a dónde ir)

_Sotto tsunaidekureta_ (pero tú, gentilmente tomaste mi mano)

_Starless night kako no kage furikaeranai_ (Noche sin estrellas, no miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado)

_Kanjitai anata no nukumori _(quiero sentir tu calidez)

_Tears are falling down_ (Las lágrimas están cayendo)

Miré mi reflejo en la ventana, y sentí cuánto extrañaba a Soul. No hacía más que unas horas que no lo veía, pero al estar sola como ahora, realmente la diferencia se sentía. ¿Desde qué momento empecé a necesitar a Soul tanto? ¿Desde cuándo he empezado a quererlo de esta manera? Me senté en el suelo, mirando la luna desde la ventana. Tarareando melodías que pasaban por mi cabeza. Sonreí al recordar el rostro de Soul, y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida sobre el frío piso.

* * *

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de garganta, era como si me rasparan una lija. Sentí la necesidad de toser, pero la tos que me salió fue totalmente seca. Me fui a la cocina, y me preparé un café con leche, con la vaga idea de que calmara mi garganta. Me lo tomé de un trago, y no conseguí ningún efecto relajante. Me fui a mi cuarto, y me senté en la cama. Volví a dormirme, pero, aunque tenía la frazada que me cubría, el frío me calaba los huesos. Empecé a tiritar, como quien está por enfermarse.

Tomé de la mesita de luz me celular y marqué el número de Black. Me atendió enseguida.

-_¡Maka! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Desde antes de ayer que no te veo-_ gritó haciendo que mis tímpanos retumbaran.

¿Antes de ayer? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Black…- mi voz sonó increíblemente ronca, por lo que tosí un poco- me siento mal…- le dije suplicante y enseguida escuché un ruido del otro lado.

-_Voy para allá enseguida-_ declaró antes de cortarme.

Miré la pantalla de mi celular, y lo apoyé a un lado de mi cama, tenía frío, más que nunca. Necesitaba buscar calor, necesitaba a Soul. Sonreí al recordar su rostro. Definitivamente, estaba dependiendo continuamente de Soul. Me regañé mentalmente, tratando de olvidar esa idea. Si dependía tanto de Soul, iba a terminar como Kid, siendo dominado por su preocupación por mí. Miré de reojo la puerta de mi habitación y suspiré antes de cerrar los ojos. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera corrido una maratón completa y me hubiera tirado a la cama sin estirar.

Tosí un poco más, y me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Tenía que estar muy enferma como para dormir tanto…

* * *

_Viendo en retrospectiva…_

_Creo que fue culpa de quedarme dormida en el frío suelo lo que hizo que me enfermara. Y aunque no fue una experiencia demasiado agradable, agradezco que me haya pasado._

"_Todo pasa por algo" eso es siempre lo que me digo a mí misma. Y esta vez no fue la excepción._

_Quizás, si no me hubiera enfermado, nunca tendríamos que haber vivido ese momento tan triste en tu vida, y doloroso en la mía, ya que te veía sufrir._

_Pero no me alegra haberme enfermado, pese a que no fui del todo consiente del tiempo en que estuviste fuera y no noté la soledad que me rodeaba, si no fuera por eso, no estaríamos como ahora._

_Extraño la nieve Soul…_

_Te extraño a ti…_

_Pero bien sabes que no puedo volver._


	7. Calor Enfermizo

Primero que nada, pido disculpas por atrasarme tanto, y lamento que justo este capi sea tan cortito. Igualmente el próximo será mejor.

Para celebrar que me digno a continuar este fic, al primer review le dedicaré un one-shot o drabble a su elección!

Espero que disfruten el cap! Nos leemos!

* * *

_En medio de un delirante calor enfermizo, una mano puede hacerte volver a la realidad. Extraño el calor. He vuelto a ser una rosa congelada, y mi alma está tan frágil que va a romperse en cualquier momento. Desearía poder ver tus ojos ahora, pero estás tan lejos… que no sé si podré volver a verlos. ¿Qué debo hacer?_

_¿Quedarme o irme?_

_Si vuelvo ahora… Si vuelvo ahora solo te traeré más dolor Soul… Y verte sufrir, es lo que menos quiero en el mundo._

**Capítulo 7: "Calor enfermizo"**

— **¿Quiénes somos para decidir qué es real y qué no?— Maka Albarn.**

Sentí como unos brazos me cargaban con el mayor cuidado posible, aunque eran algo torpes. Tal vez no es que fueran torpes, sino que estaban nerviosos o asustados, quién sabe. Podía sentir como me ardía la piel del calor que desprendía, pero por dentro, todo era un grueso y helado hielo glacial. Los párpados me pesaban, y no pude abrirlos, ni siquiera cuando aquellos brazos me soltaron, y me dejaron caer delicadamente en el colchón de una cama, que creería reconocer como la mía.

Una mano se posó en mi cabeza, y me acarició dulcemente. Como un padre con su hija, o al menos, supongo que así se siente. Puede ver de reojo que Black Star me sonreía y me dejaba descansar en mi cama. Pude escuchar el lejano ruido de mi ropero abrirse, y como me dejaba una muda de ropa a mi lado.

—Iré a ver si puedo cocinar algo comestible…— Murmuró y no tuve que mirarlo para saber que se estaba rascando la cabeza por los nervios— Cámbiate, ya vuelvo— Una vez salió de mi cuarto, me puse el pijama que me había dado y me metí a la cama.

Me cubrí hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, tratando de alejar el frío que me calaba los huesos, y a la vez, tratando de contener el calor que desprendía mi piel para poder meterlo dentro de mí. Suspiré mientras miraba el techo, si hubiese estado normalmente, seguro hubiese visto un techo blanco y aburrido, pero ahora podía ver manchas de colores en cualquier lugar. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, pero luego de un rato, me cansé.

Escuché unos ruidos fuertes en la cocina, de seguro Black estaría haciendo un desastre. Me pregunto cómo estará Soul. De seguro se lo debe estar pasando bomba con Kim. Soy una persona terrible, debería sentirme feliz pensando en que mi compañero está pasándolo genial con su novia, sin embargo… no puedo evitar sentir una pequeña sensación de incomodidad en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me acurruqué haciéndome un ovillo sobre mí misma. Quería que Soul estuviera conmigo en este momento, pero era un deseo egoísta de mi parte.

—Maka…— Me llamó Black Star, y ni siquiera fui capaz de abrir los ojos para mirarlo— Maka…— Volvió a llamarme, y solo pude hacer un pequeño sonido para que entendiera que lo escuchaba— Toma…— Exclamó extendiéndome algo que olía a rayos.

Abrí un poco uno de mis ojos, y ante la poca pinta que tenía esa sopa, sonreí para conformarlo. Me senté en la cama, y tomé una cucharada de esa sopa insípida, y tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para no hacer una cara de desagrado total.

— ¿E-está buena?— Me preguntó un poco nervioso, y no pude evitar asentir.

—Está excelente— Mentí para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Black era alguien que se preocupaba por todos, y aunque no lo demostrara, era muy sensible por dentro. Una sonrisa de aprobación, me dio a entender que sabía que le mentía. Me reí quedadamente, no tenía muchas fuerzas para nada.

—Dentro de cuatro días vendrá Tsubaki…— Susurró mi amigo débilmente.

—No te preocupes… verás cómo mañana me siento mejor— Le dije sonriente.

Black apoyó su mano sobre mi cabeza y se acostó a mi lado en la cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo. Cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a descansar.

— ¿Sabes Maka?— Me dijo suavemente, cuando casi estaba a punto de dormirme.

— ¿Hmh?— Murmuré sin casi darme cuenta.

—Si Tsubaki no hubiera aparecido en mi vida… quizás…— Empezó a decir, y se detuvo, o quizás fui yo quien no lo escuchó del todo.

…

Sentí un leve toque que me encendió por dentro, aunque al instante se esfumó. Abrí levemente mis ojos, sólo para ver como una sombra desaparecía entre aquella oscuridad que era mi cuarto. Cerré los ojos, y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, toqué mi frente, donde había sentido aquel efímero toque. ¿Habría sido un sueño? ¿Una mala jugarreta del destino? ¿O realmente aquella caricia había sido Soul? Volví a cerrar mis ojos con una sonrisa plantada en los labios, para quedarme en un estado de entre sueños.

…

Abrí mis ojos al sentir cómo el sol matutino me acariciaba suavemente. Llevé una mano a mi frente, sintiéndome plenamente renovada, aunque incapaz de recordar qué demonios había pasado. Me reincorporé en mi lugar, y me sobresalté al sentir que no estaba sola en mi cuarto. Giré mi cabeza hasta donde estaba aquella figura, y mis ojos se abrieron aún más al notar que era Kid que me miraba risueño.

— Buenos días. — Me saludó haciendo que me pellizcase… ¿esto era otro sueño?

—Kid… — Exclamé incrédula, incapaz de digerir que él estaba enfrente de mí, sonriéndome como siempre.

— Black me contó que estabas enferma, así que vine a ayudar a Soul… parece que estuvo desvelado unos cuantos días. — Dijo haciendo que me tapase la boca con una mano, entonces… no había sido un sueño.

— No puedo creer que estés aquí. — Murmuré, logrando que se sonriera simétricamente.

— Además… — exclamó haciendo que lo mirase fijamente. — He decidido mudarme permanentemente a Death City… — Dijo haciendo que mis ojos se abriesen completamente. — No puedo dejarte ni a ti ni a Black solos, no saben cuidarse por ustedes mismos. — Agregó antes de que saltara de mi cama y lo abrazara con fuerzas.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Te unirás…? —Le pregunté con algo de miedo, haciendo que Kid se riera mientras se incorporaba.

— ¿Qué harías sin el baterista más simétrico del mundo? — Bromeó haciendo que algunas lágrimas empezaran a caer por mis mejillas, definitivamente… no podía ser más feliz.

…

Despedí a Kid con una sonrisa, al parecer tenía unas cosas que arreglar con su departamento, y tenía que terminar con la mudanza. Me preocupé un poco cuando dijo que iba a vivir solo, pero después de todo él era el más responsable de nosotros. Me preparé un café con espuma, y cuando me dirigía a la mesa para tomarlo, escuché el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de Soul al abrirse.

Lo miré por unos cuantos segundos, su cabello alborotado y su arrugada musculosa blanca, le daban un aspecto desarreglado y sexy. Además, el hecho de que mantuviera sus ojos entrecerrados y aquella mueca de cansancio en la cara, le daba ese toque infantil que rara vez se le ve.

— ¡Buenos días! — Lo saludé feliz, mientras lo recibía con una sonrisa.

— Me alegra que estés mejor. —Comentó mientras se tallaba un ojo.

Cierto… Él se había quedado desvelado cuidándome, así que realmente tendría que agradecérselo en algún momento. Suspiré casi imperceptiblemente, y me fije nuevamente en su apariencia. Inevitablemente, me reí.

— Te queda bien el estilo "desarreglado". — Exclamé señalándolo.

Él se giró y se observó detenidamente en el espejo de su habitación, se dio un par de vueltas, y me miró burlón.

— Tienes razón… me favorece. — Murmuró haciendo que lo viera con el ceño fruncido, realmente era un poco creído.

Casi al instante, nos sentamos en la mesa los dos solos. Soul miró por la ventana antes de fijarse en mí y esperar que le prestase atención para preguntarme algo.

— ¿Y Kid? — Inquirió volviendo a mirar por toda la casa, como si se estuviese asegurando de que el azabache no andaba por ningún lado.

— Se fue a su departamento, se ha mudado permanentemente a Death City, aunque vive completamente solo. — Le comenté sin poder evitar que una grata sonrisa de satisfacción se formase en mi rostro.

— ¿Tan feliz estás? — Me preguntó sin perder su sonrisa, haciendo que lo mirase sorprendida.

— ¿Black no te lo dijo? — Inquirí al instante, incapaz de creerme que Black no le hubiese dicho. Soul sólo negó levemente con la cabeza. — Pues te informo que en tu ausencia hice más que engriparme. — Le dije burlonamente, sólo para molestarlo. — Ahora con Kid, la banda está completa, conseguimos un bajista el otro día. — Le conté y me sonrió torcidamente.

— ¿De verdad? — Me preguntó como si le estuviese mintiendo.

— Claro… — Le respondí feliz. — ¿Quieres venir esta tarde a escucharnos? Una vez conseguimos al bajista empezamos a ensayar en un estudio que alquilamos cerca de aquí. — Le comenté recordando que Kid había mencionado que Black había alquilado el lugar y que ya lo había estrenado.

— ¡Claro que iré! — Exclamó el alvino entusiasmadísimo con la idea. — ¿Pero no tendrían que ensayar ya que Kid se unió recientemente? — Me preguntó confuso, y lo miré dulcemente.

— Kid es el mejor… ya estamos acostumbrados a su forma de tocar. —Le dije mientras pensaba unos segundos. — Además, quiero que escuches cómo terminé la letra de la canción que compuso Black. — Le dije, orgullosa de aquella letra en especial.

…

Cuando entramos al estudio, me sorprendió el ver que era muy espacioso y que estaba lleno de instrumentos, realmente era bonito. Corrí al ver el escenario y me subí a él, tomando el micrófono entre mis manos y girando alrededor de este, sintiendo cómo todo giraba a mi alrededor. Me fijé en Soul, y pude notar que sus ojos brillaban al ver el piano de cola negro que estaba allí.

— ¿Qué tal? — le pregunté señalando el lugar y sacándolo de su ensoñación.

— Bonito. — Se limitó a responderme.

— Lo alquilamos exclusivamente nosotros. — Dije tratando de llamar su atención, pero no pareció inmutarse.

— ¡Hola! ¡El GRAN Black está aquí para iluminar a los mortales con SU talento con la guitarra! — Exclamó el peliazul que entraba por la puerta, seguido de cerca por Tsubaki.

— Hola, soy Tsubaki. — Se presentó la pelinegra mientras miraba a Soul. — Soy la novia de Black Star y amiga de Maka. — Agregó antes de inclinarse levemente.

— Ah, sí… he oído hablar de ti. — Comentó Soul sorprendiéndola un poco.

Black se acercó hacia donde yo estaba y me sonrió, chocamos nuestras manos ha manera de saludo, y acomodamos algunas cosas.

— Simétricos días. — Saludó Kid al entrar por la puerta, al ver a Tsubaki se detuvo y compartió algunas palabras con ella.

Antes de que volviera a lo mío, la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe.

— ¡JIRAFAS! — Gritó Patty rompiendo el ambiente.

— ¡Patty! — Gritamos tanto Black como yo al unísono.

— Al fin llegó nuestra bajista. — Comenté alegre, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Patty.

— Patty, él es Kid, el baterista; Soul, mi compañero de departamento; y Tsubaki, la novia de Black. — Le presenté a todos. —Chicos, ella es Patty, nuestra bajista. — Finalicé con una sonrisa, al tiempo que Patty empezaba a reírse con fuerzas.

— ¿Te aprendiste la canción que te pasé? — Le preguntó Black sonriendo, al tiempo que Patty asentía.

— ¿Y tú Kid? — Le pregunté a Kid.

— Sip, me fascinó, es una melodía muy simétrica. — Exclamó sonriente, mientras todos lo mirábamos con pena.

— Muy bien, comencemos a ensayar. — Dije entusiasmada mientras me paraba en el centro del escenario.

El ver a Soul parado frente a mí, hizo que una llama se encendiera en mi alma, y tuve que contener las ganas que me surgieron, de cantar hasta que la voz se me quebrara. Suspiré contra el micrófono, y cerré los ojos mientras se acomodaban en sus lugares. Sintiendo cómo una explosión de emociones, hacía vibrar mi corazón.

_Escucha Soul…_

_Mi corazón está quebrándose continuamente… Mi garganta se desgarró por gritar tu nombre en un sueño, y ya no tengo más ganas de cantar._

_¿Por qué el destino atenta contra mí? ¿Por qué me pone pruebas tan difíciles?_

_¿No ve que estoy luchando por no ir corriendo a tus brazos? No, sí lo ve. Y es por eso mismo que se empecina en traerme aquellos recuerdos felices a tu lado. Quiero volver a verte, quiero estar nuevamente entre tus brazos… pero si me doy vuelta ahora…_

_Sólo te traeré más dolor._


End file.
